At The End of The Year
by lovewriter1991
Summary: Finn and Rachel's year is over. What do they do when each of them has news to break to each other,but only one of them gets around to it. What happens to their relationship through all the trials and tribulations?
1. The News is Out, Kinda

**This story has been playing on my mind for WEEKS! I have the other story, but I had to get this one out there. I hope you like it. Reviews are much appreciated. I just had to get this one out there to see what people thought. It most likely won't get updated as much as I would like, but I still hope it tickles your Finchel fancies. :)**

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson was in love with Rachel Berry. There was no hiding that. He saw no one in his future other than her. He wanted no one other than her in his future other than her. She was the only person he truly cared for other than his mother and family.<p>

Finn wasn't the smartest tool in the shed. He had always had a hard time in school with anything that didn't involve lunch or physical activity. He didn't know what he was going to do with his future until the day the Army recruiter came to school.

Finn had put it off long enough. He couldn't keep it from Rachel any longer. He was leaving for training camp in a week and to his knowledge, she would be leaving for New York in two. He didn't know how she was going to take the news and he wasn't looking forward to breaking it to her.

* * *

><p>Finn had planned a special evening for the two of them. Rachel was in the dark on all the plans. Normally that wouldn't have bothered her, but she had other things on her mind. Something like how to tell Finn that they were going to be parents in just five short months.<p>

Rachel had been feeling sick for the last month and a half. She had put it off on being stressed with graduation and other things. When she didn't feel any better once graduation was over, her fathers took her to the doctor. That was when she found out that she was three months pregnant with twins. That was over a month ago. She knew she had to tell Finn, but she didn't have the courage to ruin any plans he may have to the future and the future she had planned for herself.

Rachel was now sitting with Finn at a romantic picnic he had put together with the help of Kurt. Finn didn't admit to it, but Rachel knew that there was no way he could have thought of the flowers, candles, chocolate strawberries and all the other things on his own. She loved that he was being so sweet.

Finn reached for Rachel's hand. He said, "I can't believe that our year is up. I thought that something would have happened that would have allowed us to be together. I don't want to see our time end. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. There is no one else that I love half as much as I love you."

Rachel looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She had always dreamed of a life in New York, but she had recently decided to give all of that up for Finn and their children. Something that Rachel had learned in the last year was she couldn't and didn't want to live without Finn Hudson.

Rachel took a deep breath and finally said, "Finn, I have something I need to tell you. It has been on my chest for a while and I just didn't know how to tell you." Rachel didn't even think that she was being literal when she had said that it had been on her chest for a while.

Finn stopped her, "Let me get what I need to say out of the way. I don't know how long I will have the courage to tell you what I need to tell you."

Rachel shut her mouth. She was happy for the interruption in a way. She just wanted to tell him, but she was getting more and more nervous as the time went on.

Finn squeezed her hand and said, "Rach, you know that I love you more than anything. We have a love that no one else could ever think of having. I was devastated when I didn't get into any schools in New York with you. All I wanted to do was be with you. I was really down and out about everything. I ended up doing something I regret."

Rachel threw her hand over her mouth. "You cheated on me? You planned a romantic picnic that was perfect to tell me that you cheated on me? I hope you and your new friend are happy." Rachel stood up to storm off.

Finn grabbed her arm. "Rach, you know me better than that! I didn't and couldn't cheat on you. I enlisted in the Army."

Rachel found herself wishing that he had cheated on her for a moment. It would have at least meant that he would be there for her and their babies. Rachel had been over morning sickness for a few weeks, but she felt that all too familiar nauseous feeling creeping up on her. She ran to the nearest bush to get sick. Finn came up behind her to soothe her.

Finn held Rachel once she had emptied her stomach of the meal they had just shared together. She was sobbing into his chest uncontrollably. He kissed her head and said, "Rach, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Rachel looked up and told him, "Please take me home. I need to go home. I can't believe you are leaving me. I can't believe you are leaving us."

Finn was in tears himself at this point. He didn't catch the "us" Rachel had mentioned. "I don't want to. I didn't know what else to do with my life. You are going to New York and I would have been staying here. I couldn't watch you go and fall in love with someone else. I had to do something in my life that would make you proud."

Rachel slapped Finn. "I was staying for you. I got accepted to Ohio State. Julliard revoked my scholarship. They didn't want me after all."

Finn was still in shock from the sting left on his cheek from the slap. "Rach, I didn't know. I don't want you to wait for me. It is my own fault that I signed up for this. Puck and I leave next week."

"Noah is part of this nonsense as well? Finn, please take me home. I can't handle this right now."

The two lovers walked back to Finn's truck in silence without sharing any kind of contact. The ride to Rachel's house was much the same.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat with her hands in her lap. She wanted to put her hands on her stomach to ease the new, strong movements of the babies, but she couldn't in front of Finn. He didn't know that she was with child, much less two.<p>

Finn pulled up in front of Rachel's house. He leaned over and kissed her. He didn't know where they stood. The one thing that worried him was this could be the last kiss they shared. Rachel had tears rolling down her cheeks as she granted Finn's tongue entrance. She may have been mad at him for keeping something so big from her, but in all reality she was doing the same to him and he was the father of her children. No matter what she would always love Finn Hudson with all of her heart and more.

Rachel sternly said while trying to keep her composure, "I am upset with you. I can't hide that and you know it. I love you. I just need to get over this. I promise to call you, but I need time."

Finn sighed and told her, "I understand. I love you, Rachel. That is never going to change. I don't want you to wait for me. I don't want you to feel that you are tied down or anything. I just know that nothing can happen to me anywhere I go because you are back here. If I were to not have your love to come back to I would still come back because you are my lucky charm. You are my only love. I wouldn't change a thing about you."

Rachel wiped her eyes and opened the door of the cab of the truck. She turned to Finn. "You will always have me to come back to. I just need some time to get over all of this. It is big news for me to handle right now."

"I understand. Rach, you never told me what you needed to tell me."

"I can't right now. I have to get inside. I love you Finn. I will call you soon." Rachel got out of the truck and headed for the door.

Finn watched her and said, "I love you, Rach."

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the house to find her fathers, Hiram and Leroy, sitting on the couch. Hiram turned around and said, "Hey baby girl. Did you and Finn speak about what you are going to do? How did he take the news of fatherhood? The two of you got home early."<p>

Fresh tears fell from Rachel's eyes as she told her fathers, "I couldn't tell him."

They stood up and walked towards her. They each held her in an embrace. Leroy asked, "What happened baby? Did he hurt you?"

Rachel cried as she shook her head no. "He enlisted in the Army and didn't tell me. He leaves next week. I'm having his babies and he doesn't know. It is August. I start school in two weeks. I don't know what I am going to do without him. I can't give up our babies. I need my little reminders of Finn." Rachel rested her hand on her stomach as she felt the babies kick stronger than ever before. She just wished she was sharing this with Finn.

"Honey, you still need to tell him. You need to tell him that he is going to be a father. He may be away, but he is still going to have two babies and you back here."

"Daddy, it just isn't that easy. When he told me I got sick. I just didn't know how to tell him when he threw this at me. I just need some time. I don't know what else to do."

Hiram told her, "Honey, go lie down. You need to rest to help the babies. We can talk more tomorrow. I love you, sweetheart."

Rachel gave them each a hug. She told them, "I love you, dad and daddy. Thank you for not kicking me out or disowning me. I'm sorry this happened, but I am going to love these babies so much because they are part of Finn Hudson." They understood that their daughter loved Finn more than anyone or anything. They also knew that was how she would be with the babies well.

* * *

><p>Rachel was lying on her bed in her pajamas. She didn't know what she was going to do. She needed to talk to someone about what was going on. She couldn't talk to Kurt because she knew he would tell Finn. There were few other people she could call.<p>

Rachel finally picked up the phone and dialed the number of someone she hoped she could trust. She said, "Hello. I'm so sorry to call you, but I didn't know who else to go to. I don't know what to do and I just needed someone to talk to."


	2. The Phone Call

**Thank you for all of the alerts thus far. I'm glad you are liking this so far. I hope you stick with this with me. I'll be updating every chance I get, but I'm not sure how much that will be. The reviews were amazing as well. All of you are amazing. Thank you to all of those that have read and reviewed all of my stories. :)**

Quinn Fabrary woke up at eleven to the sound of her phone ringing on the nightstand next to her bed. She groaned and picked up. Before she could say anything, she heard, "Hello. I'm so sorry to call you, but I didn't know who else to go to. I don't know what to do and I just needed someone to talk to."

Quinn couldn't stand the girl very much, but she could tell that she was her last resort. She said, "Calm down Berry and start from the beginning."

Rachel took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh good gosh! Please tell me it isn't Puck's. Finn has already been through that once before."

Rachel managed a small chuckle. "No, it isn't Noah's. It is Finn's."

"Then why are you calling me? Have you talked to him about this?"

Rachel started crying. She sniffled. "I can't tell him. I just can't do it."

"Berry, he is the father. Don't you think he should know that he is going to be a dad? I know he will love your baby. He was ready to be a father to Beth. He is going to be a real father now. He is going to be so excited. You know he will follow you to New York to be with you and the baby. I don't know why you are so upset."

Rachel exclaimed, "He is leaving me! I decided to stay in Ohio and go to OSU for him and he isn't going to be here."

"What are you talking about?"

"He enlisted in the Army. He didn't think he was worth anything because he didn't get into any New York schools. This is killing me. He isn't going to be here for me and the babies. I don't know what I am going to do. I can't tell him. I don't want him to have anything on his mind other than staying safe."

"Rachel, he is going to training. He is going to be back. You don't have to worry about him. Finn is in love with you. I of all people would know that. There is no way he would ever be able to hide that. Everyone with eyes can see that. The two of you are meant for each other. That is just the way it is. It wasn't easy for me to handle at first, but I see it now. He looks at you with so much love. He is going to love you and the baby."

"Quinn, it's twins. I'm having twins. It would be Finn Hudson that would knock me up with two babies and decide to go into the military. I hate this. I don't know what to do without him."

"You may not be my favorite person, but you aren't all that bad. I'll help you in any way that I can. I regret giving up Beth. I hope you will keep the babies. I know it isn't going to be easy with all of those dreams you have, but you are meant to have those babies. You and Finn are going to be together in the long run."

"Thank you, Quinn. I'm sorry to have called you and woken you. I just didn't know who else to call. I couldn't call Kurt because I knew he would tell Finn. Noah and Finn are both going into the military together and who knows what kind of nights of secret sharing they may have. Santana hates me even more than you do. Then Brittany would tell Lord Tubbington and it would be all over Lima."

Quinn had to laugh at Rachel trying to bring humor to her sad situation. "Have you told your dads?"

"I have. They have promised to help me. I'm going to go to OSU. I can't stay here because I won't be able to hide the pregnancy much longer. I have been lucky that I am rather small and the babies aren't showing much. I have been wearing larger shirts and Finn hasn't been able to tell."

"How far along are you, Rach?"

"About four and a half months."

"Berry!"

"I know. I am a terrible person. I just don't know how I could possibly tell Finn about this when he is going to be leaving for six months. He is going to be getting back when they are a month old."

"You are going to be okay. It is going to be fine. I'll help you out. We can get an apartment together at OSU. I can help you with the babies until Finn gets back and the two of you can decide what to do. You don't have to do this alone. I know high school was a hard time for us, but it is about time I grow up. I'm sorry I was so jealous of you."

"I mean it was bad timing. I wish we could have been friends in high school. It would have made things a lot easier than they were."

Quinn laughed. "I agree."

"I'm going to let you go. I really am sorry that I called you."

"Don't be. It was nice to figure out that you aren't all that bad after all. Rachel, I really will help in any way that I can. You really need to tell Finn that he is going to be a father."

"I know I do. I am still rather upset with him that he kept this from me. He leaves in a week. He didn't tell me that he was leaving. I'm surprised me told me at all."

"Stop that. You know he would have told you."

"I don't know. Thank you for talking to me. It really means a lot to me. I appreciate it."

"Don't think about it again, Rachel. Get some sleep for those babies." The two of them hung up.

Rachel laid back on her bed and put her hand on her stomach that she was noticing to swell. She said, "Hi babies. I'm your mommy. I love you so much. When I heard your heartbeats I knew that you were going to be special to me. I'm sorry I didn't tell your daddy about you tonight. I know I need to, but I'm scared. I know I shouldn't be scared, but I am. We are going to be okay. Mommy has a friend that is going to help us; at least I hope she does. Your grandpas love you already. They are looking forward to spoiling you. They aren't happy that mommy is so young, but they love you all the same. We are going to get through this. It is going to be the three of us against the world. Your daddy will know about you. I just am not sure when he will know. I can't wait to find out what the two of you are. I love you so much." The babies kicked against her hand and she smiled. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they were going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Finn had just gotten home from dropping Rachel off. He didn't say anything to Kurt, Blaine, Burt or Carol who were all in the living room watching a movie. He walked past them and went straight to his room. He just wanted to lie face down on his bed and cry. He knew that wasn't a manly thing to do especially when he was going into the military, but that is what happens when you could see the pain you caused someone you love.<p>

Finn was lying on his bed with tears falling down his cheeks looking up at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door. Kurt stuck his head in the room and said, "I take it you told diva about your plans."

Finn just shook his head yes.

Kurt went on, "I guess she didn't take the news very well. Finn, did you really expect her to be ecstatic about you leaving did you?"

"Kurt, I thought she was going to New York."

"She is, isn't she?"

"Julliard revoked, or something like that, her scholarship. She is going to OSU. We could have been together, but I was stupid enough to sign up to go into the military. Kurt, I'm an idiot. I don't know what to do. I don't know if she will wait for me. I don't know what I'll do if I come back and she is with someone else."

"Finn Christopher Hudson, we all know that Rachel loves you. That isn't going to change. The two of you are going to be end game. We all know that."

"I don't know. She was so upset. She wouldn't look me in the eyes. She was trying to tell me something, but interrupted her. She wouldn't tell me what it was after that. I'm worried about her, Kurt. I love her. She is the only one I ever want to be with. I keep picturing a big family with her. I had a dream about her the other night having twin boys. We named one of them Christopher after me and my father. Then the other we didn't name before I woke up. Kurt, I want that dream to come true. I just want to hold her and kiss her. I want her to know that no one is ever going to mean as much to me as she does."

"I'm sure she knows that, Finn."

"She said she would call me when she got over the shock. I really don't know if she is going to call me. What if I don't get to see her before I go to Virginia? I want to see her before I leave for training. Kurt, the next six months are going to be torture."

"At least you will have Puck."

"Like that brings me a lot of comfort. I am just afraid that I ruined everything. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I did something to hurt her. If you had seen her face when I told her. She literally got sick. I had to hold her hair back and soothe her. It was the saddest sight I have ever seen."

"Finn, everything is going to be okay. The two of you love each other. I know you feel that nothing is going right, but it will. You just have to get past this and I know you will. The two of you always do. Your year has been special. The two of you are closer than ever."

"She gave me her virginity."

"What? You and Rachel?"

"Yeah. About four months ago. It was so special. It was all I had thought it would be."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I just don't know what I would do if that is what ruined everything for us."

"Finn, I'm sure that isn't it. The two of you were always destined to be intimate. This is the last I EVER want to talk about this. I really hate to see you like this."

"It is what Rachel does to me. I just have to make everything right by the time I leave."

"Let her have some time. You know Rachel better than anyone. She will call you when she is ready to."

"I guess you are right. I just miss her."

"It will be okay."

"Thanks for the talk, bro."

"Anytime. I am going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." The two shared a brotherly hug. Kurt left Finn to his thoughts.

Finn wrote Rachel a text and tried his hardest to go to sleep. It was hard when he knew that he had caused Rachel so much pain.

Rachel was almost asleep when she heard her phone vibrate. She opened it and saw: Rach, I love you so much. I am so sorry for not telling you sooner. I just wanted to spend as much time with you as I could without facing reality. I love you. That will never change. I hope you can forgive me. I miss hearing your voice before I go to bed. I hope you will call soon, but I understand if you don't. I just want all of our dreams to come true. Mine will only come true if I have you.

Rachel put her hand on her stomach and thought of the dream Finn had recently told her about. He had no idea that she was holding twins that were his. She rubbed her stomach and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Finn and Rachel on The Outs

**Here you go. I love the weekends sometimes because it gives me time to write and come up with ideas. I am so glad all of you are enjoy this. I am enjoying writing it. there is so much drama, but it will get better. Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think.**

Finn and Puck were sitting in Puck's living room playing video games. It had been two days since Finn had last talked to Rachel and he was dying inside. He wanted to hold her and let her know that she was all he was ever going to need. She was his one true love and he never saw himself with anyone else. Rachel Berry was the only woman he ever wanted to be Mrs. Hudson. He just hoped he hadn't ruined the chances of that.

Puck paused the game and Finn didn't even notice. Puck slapped his arm and said, "Dude, what is the matter with you? You are killing me. What has gotten into you?"

"I haven't talked to Rachel in two days. Man, she was so upset. I have never seen her so upset. I hated myself after seeing her that way. To know that I was the reason why she was in tears just made me want to crawl in a hole. I know I don't deserve her. She deserves so much better than a screw up. She has so many possibilities of a wonderful future. She is staying in Ohio and going to OSU. I didn't know. I could have been with her all along. Now we are going to be apart. She was just so upset. I don't know how anyone could care so much about me."

"Hudson, come on. You and Berry are going to be together forever. Everyone knows that. The two of you are so sickening perfect for each other. It is unbelievable that the two of you are going through this. Have you tried to call her?"

"Every day. She won't answer any of my calls. Man, I have to see her before we leave. I can't leave for six months without talking to her and knowing that she doesn't hate me."

"She could never hurt you. The two of you are going to end up married with a house, four kids and a picket fence."

"I hope you are right. I just don't know how to get her to talk to me."

"I know it will happen."

"I just hope you are right. I need to see her and hold her in my arms at least one last time before I am gone. I don't expect her to wait for me."

"But you know she will."

"I'm not so sure. I broke her heart."

"Man, we have to get you out of this funk. Let's get back to playing. You need to think about something else. I'm sure everything will work out."

They got back to their game. Finn still ended up losing every game. He was killed in the game just like he felt he was dying inside without his Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel never imagined she would lying in bed crying two days in a row because of Finn. She definitely didn't imagine Quinn being the one that helped her through the pain she was feeling. Quinn had come over the day before and stayed the night. The two girls ate a gallon of ice cream and watched every chick flick Rachel had. Rachel thought by now she would be out of tears.<p>

She knew that Finn was just going to training camp, but that led to going overseas most likely. She wanted to keep him for herself. She was worried about something happening to her gentle giant. He was the one person that had gotten Rachel to let her walls down to. He was the only one she ever thought she would let her walls down to.

Quinn said, "Rach, you have to stop crying. This can't be good for the babies. You need to talk to Finn and tell him what is going on. You have to let him know he is going to be a father."

"I can't do it! He isn't going to be. It is going to be me here with the babies. He is going to be off training to kill people and what not. I need him here. I wouldn't make him change diapers or anything. I just want him here to hold my hand through all of this. I just my Finny."

Quinn gave the small girl a hug. "You wouldn't have to make him. You know he would do diapers, baths, feed them and all that stuff. Finn would be a great father if you would give him the chance. You know I would be one to know that."

"I don't want to take his mind off of anything that he needs to be doing in training. I don't want to be the cause of him not paying attention to what he is doing."

"He needs to be there for you. Rach, you can't do this all on your own. I'll be here, but your babies need a dad."

"I know. I'm just a terrible person. I am going through a life changing moment. I don't want to bring him down with me."

"You wouldn't be bringing him down! You know Finn would be ecstatic to know that the two of you are going to be parents. He will love those babies."

"I just can't tell him before he goes. I just can't. I know I need to, but I can't. I have kept it from him this long."

"You are going to tell him before the babies are born, aren't you?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him in two days. He has been sending me texts and calling me, but I can't reply. My heart hurts too much right now."

"You are going to go see him off, aren't you?"

"I have to. He is my Finn. I have to support him through this. I just can't get myself to like it."

"You don't have to like it. Finn doesn't like it. He was just doing this because he wanted to do something that meant something."

"I guess you are right. It is all just too much right now. I'm almost five months pregnant with twins and the father is leaving to train to go into the military."

"You are going to be a great mom, Rach."

"I just hope you will be their aunt. I know I'm not the easiest person to handle, but I really appreciate the help."

"Of course. I'll try to help all that I can. I'm not experienced with babies or anything."

"Neither am I." Rachel yawned.

Quinn said, "Take a nap. I'm going to head home. I'm only a phone call away if you need anything."

Rachel gave her another hug and fell back on the bed.

* * *

><p>As Quinn walked out of the room she dialed Puck's number. Before Puck could say anything she said, "Your boy Finn royally screwed up."<p>

Puck told her, "The guy is a mess. Berry really messed him up."

"You have no idea half of it."

"Wait a second. How do you know what is going on?"

"I have been with a crying Rachel for the last two days. Berry really isn't as bad as I thought she was. She just has a lot on her plate. She gave her dream for Finn and their children." Quinn wants to hit herself for letting it slip.

Puck starts choking on his own breath when he said, "What did you just say?"

Quinn sighed and told him, "Rachel is pregnant with Finn's babies. She is almost five months pregnant with twins. That is why it was hitting her so hard. She has hormones and she is worried about him. She loves Finn. As much as I hated to see it, they are really meant to be together. Rachel is head over heels for him and I know he is the same for her."

"I'm going to get him to go over there and talk to her. The guy deserves to know that he is going to be a father. I can't believe Rachel of all people would get pregnant and keep this from Finn."

"She was going to tell him the other night before he dropped the enlisting crap on her. I can't believe the two of you are really doing this."

"Finn and I are screw ups. We just need something with meaning in our lives. I want to keep people like you safe. Quinn, you still mean so much to me."

"Puck, you aren't as bad as I thought you were. I'm starting to see more of this Noah Rachel has been talking about. You have to get Finn to go over there. She is in a tight shirt showing off her bump. If he gets over there now he will see it and she will have to tell him. He really needs to know before the two of you leave."

"Okay. I'll be giving the guy a call."

"Go ahead. She is home alone. She will have to answer the door."

"You know both of them are going to kill us for this."

"I know, but it is something that has to be done." The two of them hung up.

* * *

><p>Puck called Finn and said, "Get your butt over to Rachel's house."<p>

Finn asked, "What is the matter?"

"The two of you need to figure out what is going on. I have inside information that Berry is home alone and she will have to answer the door if someone happens to come over. The two of you only have a week left. You can't spend a week waiting for her to come around. The two of you need to be together."

"Are you sure I should do that?"

"Of course. Get your butt out of this funk and get your girl. I want to see the two of you back on good terms before we leave. I want you to stop moping and be able to beat me in video games again."

Finn managed a laugh. "Okay. Thanks for the info, man." Finn hung up and jumped in his truck. He was ready to win his girl back. He wanted her in his arms again.

* * *

><p>Finn was standing at the door of the Berry house. He had rang the doorbell and he was nervously waiting for Rachel to open the door. He was nervously tapping his foot and hoping that she would open the door soon and ease his anxiety.<p>

Finn looked up when he heard the lock on the door click. The door opened and he was met with Rachel in a tight tank top and a larger stomach than the one he remembered a month earlier. He looked down at her stomach and said in a questioning tone, "Rachel?"


	4. Daddy Knows

**I love the response to this. It is amazing. Thank you for taking the time to read and review. I love to hear what all of you think. I really appreciate it. So far this story is already going in a different direction that I originally thought it would. So this is a surprise to me as it is to you. Thank you for everything.**

Rachel had heard the doorbell. She walked to the door not thinking to throw on a sweatshirt. She just walked to the door and much to her surprise she saw Finn standing there. He looked down at her stomach and said in a questioning tone, "Rachel?"

Rachel gasped and her hand instinctively went to her stomach. She didn't know what to do now. She just stood there. Then she took a breath and said, "Finn…"

He had not taken his eyes off her stomach. He asked, "Are you okay?"

"Come inside. I think we need to talk."

Finn never took his eyes off of her when he said, "It looks like we should have talked a while ago, Rach."

Finn came in the house. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Rachel sat next to him and said, "I was going to tell you the other day. Then you dropped the Army bomb on me. Finn, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn't know what to do. I was scared and still coming to terms with it."

"How long have you known?"

"A month. Finn, it's twins."

Finn had tears coming down his cheeks. He said, "You should have told me Rach. I wouldn't have enlisted and I would have been able to be here. I can't get out of it. There is no way for me to get out of it now. I want to be able to help you. I can't help you when I am in Virginia."

Rachel wrapped her arms around him and said, "Baby, it is going to be okay. You don't have to worry about me. You just have to promise to call me every chance you get. I'll send you pictures and we can Skype when you can. I hate that you aren't going to be able to be here, but I will be okay. Quinn and I are going to get an apartment together. She said she would help until you got home and could help yourself."

"Wait, did you just say Quinn?"

Rachel laughed. "I know. It's bazaar, isn't it? I never thought those words would come out of my mouth. We are actually becoming friends. She said that she would help with the babies. I believe her. She has helped me through the last couple of days without you."

"Wow. This is crazy, but I'm glad she is going to be able to help. Have you told your dads?"

"Yes. They took me to the doctor. They seem rather excited."

"Really? Are they going to kill me?"

"No, Finn. You don't have to worry about such things. They are grown men. They wouldn't hurt you. You are the father of my children. The babies are going to need you."

"How far along are you?"

"Almost five months. About four and a half to be exact."

"Do you know what the genders are yet?"

"No. That is going to be at my next appointment."

Finn's face fell again. He said, "I won't be here for anything important. I'm going to miss finding out the gender. I am going to miss seeing your belly grow with our babies getting bigger. I'm going to miss the births. I'm not going to be here to go and get your cravings. I won't be here to help you through your mood swings. I'm going to be a terrible father because I won't be here for anything."

Rachel started crying along with him. "Finn Christopher Hudson, stop that! You are going to be a good father. You can't help that you aren't going to be here. I'll talk to you ever chance I get. We will send pictures back and forth. I'm not going to let you mess out on much."

Finn asked, "Will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Will you be my wife? I want to marry you. I want to be married to you when the babies come. I want you to have the same last name as the babies. I want the babies to have my last name."

Rachel smiled. "I would love that, but you are leaving in a week and not going to be back until after the babies are born."

"Then we best get to work on this."

"What? You are crazy! There is no way we can get ready in a week to have a wedding, plus I am huge. I don't want to be big like this at my wedding. I know I am having babies out of wedlock, but that doesn't mean I want to have a shotgun wedding."

"Rach, I want to marry you before I leave. I want you to be my wife. We know you are going to be my wife someday. Why not make that day in the next week? I know we won't get to have a honeymoon, but I just want to know that I can call you my wife."

"How can I say no to that? So, do you think Kurt could help me find a dress that could hide my enormous baby bump?"

"You are not enormous! You are carrying my babies. I hate that I'm not going to be able to find out the gender with you. I just wish I could go to one appointment with you. You are going to have to write me about them all and send me pictures of you and the sonogram pictures."

"Of course. I wish there was a way that you wouldn't have to leave me, but I understand. I love you."

I love you too, Rach. I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to. So, um… can I maybe touch your belly?"

Rachel laughed. She took his hand and rested it on her stomach. The babies kicked and Rachel smiled. She said, "They know their daddy is here. Finn, I know you should have found out sooner, but I didn't want to believe it had happened. I am going to love these babies, but I'm afraid. What if I am a bad mother?"

Finn kept his hand on her stomach. He moved her face with his other hand and said, "Rachel Berry, you are going to be a wonderful mother. I just wish I could be here from the beginning. Just know when I get back I am going to be in full fledge daddy mode."

Rachel giggled. "I'm excited to see that. You are going to be a great daddy."

"You are one hot momma."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You have to say that."

"I am only going to tell you the truth. You are beautiful. I love you so much. You are going to be a wonderful mother and I can't wait to have you as my wife."

"Finn, can we go tell your mom? I want to tell Carol. She should know. I know this isn't going to be easy, but if you are going to be leaving in a week and we are going to get married before that then she needs to know."

Finn laughed. "Of course, sweetheart. We can go tell her right now. Will you please wear something that shows off your baby belly? I don't want you to hide it any longer. I want the whole world to know that you are carrying little Hudson's in your belly."

Rachel smiled. "I don't want to hide it any longer. If they are anything like their father, they aren't going to be little. That worries me a little bit, too."

Finn pulled her up from the couch and held her to his chest. He kissed her head and said, "I'm sorry."

"That's the thing. I'm not. I'm going to love these babies. I have a feeling they are boys and they are going to look just like their handsome daddy. I wouldn't have anything any other way."

Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel's bump. He said, "Hi babies. I'm your daddy. I'm sorry I'm not going to be here when you get here, but I'll be here as soon as I can after. Your mommy promises to send me your pictures and pictures of you in her belly. I can't wait to meet you. I just have a feeling that you are boys. I hope one of you will be named Christopher. You would be named after me and your grandpa. That would be special. I don't know what we could name the other one of you. Your mommy and I will come up with something. You won't go unnamed."

Rachel laughed and told him, "That was the cutest thing I have ever heard. I thought maybe we could name the other baby Channing. I know that it is lame to have babies with rhyming names. I would never want to do that, but I thought it would be so bad if their names started with the same letter."

Finn smiled. "I like that. Hmm… Christopher Sterling and Channing Palmer."

"I love those names, Finn. I think they are perfect for our little ones. If they are girls we will come up with something else. I really do think they are boys though."

"Lets go see my mom and Burt. Kurt will want to see you, too. Rach, I don't want you to ever hide our babies ever again. I don't want to take my hands off you. I definitely don't want to leave you."

"We will reach that road when we get there. Lets get to your house. I want to see Carol, Burt and Kurt."

"You got it, momma."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, daddy."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn walked into Finn's house. Finn said, "Mom? Burt?"<p>

The two of them came in the living room and were so happy to see Rachel. They saw her stomach and gave her a hug.

Carol asked, "Why have you two been hiding this from us?"

Rachel put her hand on her stomach and said, "I just told Finn today. I was going to tell him the other night, but that didn't work out when he dropped the Army news on me."

Finn pulled her into his arms and held her closely. He kissed her head and ran his hands over her stomach. He couldn't get enough of seeing her carrying his babies and glowing.

Burt asked, "How far along are you?"

Rachel told him, "About four and a half months. I found out a month ago and it is just now setting in."

Carol said, "I can't wait to meet my grandbaby."

Rachel bit her bottom lip. Finn told his mom, "Actually, it's grandbabies. We are having twins."

Carol got tears in her eyes as she watched the two soon to be parents. She saw the love in their eyes and knew they were going to be okay. They were going to be parents soon and they were going to face a lot of changes.

Finn said, "I want us to get married before I leave for training. I want Rach and the babies to have the same last name. I want them to have my last name."

Burt said, "It sounds like we have a lot of work to do then. I'll call Kurt and we will start getting to work on this. We can talk to Rachel's fathers and have the wedding in their backyard. Don't worry. We can get this done by next Saturday. Then the two of you will have two days for the two of you before Finn has to leave."

Rachel was crying when she hugged Burt. "Thank you so much." They all started making phone calls and getting the plans ready for the impromptu wedding. It was going to be a lot of work, but they were determined to have Finn and Rachel married before he left for his training.

Rachel and Finn were looking forward to the wedding even if it was rushed. They loved each other and they loved their babies already. They were going to spend as much time together as they possibly could before their time was up for the next six months.


	5. He Put A Ring On It

**Thank you again for all the love. I really appreciate it. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think. :)**

Rachel woke up with Kurt standing over top of her. He said, "Wake up diva momma. We have a lot to do today. We have to find you the perfect wedding dress. Then we are going to meet up with Finn and the two of you are going to pick out your wedding cake."

"Did you call Quinn?"

"Yes. It was the weirdest experience of my life, but it was for you and my nieces or nephews. She is going to meet us at the bridal shop. Finn and Puck are going with my dad to pick up some tuxes. Carol is coming with us."

Rachel looked down at her stomach and asked, "Do you think I am crazy for thinking I can do this? I mean Finn isn't going to be here. It is going to be me on my own."

"You aren't going to be alone. You are going to be a great mom. We will all help you until Finn gets home and I'm sure we will be helping when he does get back. Rach, you are family. I know we have had our differences, but I love you, little diva."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks Kurt. Lets get today underway. I am so close to being a Hudson, I can almost feel it."

The two of them got ready for their shopping day.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel got to the bridal shop to see Quinn sitting outside on a bench waiting for them. She stood up and hugged Rachel. She told her, "The babies are going to be beautiful, Rach. You are glowing today."<p>

Rachel smiled and said, "Thanks, Quinn. I feel some better. I can't wait to find a dress and then it is off to cake testing. Today is the best day for that because I have been craving cake lately."

Kurt and Quinn laughed as they each took one of her arms and walked with her into the store. Carol followed behind them. They went instantly to the maternity dresses. Rachel had since decided since talking to Finn that she wasn't going to worry about hiding her stomach. She wanted the whole world to know that she was carrying Finn Hudson's children.

Rachel picked up a dress and put it on. It was long and accented her bump perfectly. It had beading across her newly enlarging breasts. She looked down at it and loved it. She walked out of the dressing room. Kurt and Quinn's mouth's dropped open. Quinn told her, "Girl, that has to be the one. You look hot. Finn won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

Kurt told her, "I would have to agree with Quinn. That has to be the one. Finn will die when he sees you in that dress. You are one hot little pregnant diva."

Rachel giggled. "Thanks, Kurt. I think it is the one. I can't wait to wear it for Finn. I'm glad I have the two of you to help me. You are amazing. Finn and I are lucky to have you in our lives. I don't know how I am going to be able to be a mother at eighteen, but I'm going to do it anyway. I'm so in love that I know that I am going to be able to handle almost everything."

Carol had tears in her eyes and said, "My son is not going to be able to keep his eyes off of you. You look beautiful, Rachel. Thank you for letting me come today. You are the daughter I always wanted."

Rachel wiped at her eyes as she gave Carol a hug.

The four of them bought Rachel's wedding dress and Quinn's bridesmaids dress.

* * *

><p>Finn, Puck and Burt had just been fit for their tuxes. They were going to pick them up later on in the afternoon.<p>

Puck asked Finn, "How are you doing, man?"

Finn hadn't been able to get the goofy grin off his face. He loved Rachel, but he really loved the idea of her carrying his children. It was all new to him, but he wouldn't change anything. Finn said, "Dude, I couldn't be happier. I'm going to be a daddy. It kills me that I'm not going to be here when the babies get here, but I'm still going to be a daddy. Rachel is going to be a wonderful mother. I just can't wait to get back to her and see our babies."

Burt told him, "This isn't going to be a day in the park, but you are going to be a great dad."

"I'm ready anything as long as I have Rachel there. I can't wait two days to have her as my wife. Then I'll have three days with her before I have to leave her."

Puck told him, "Quinn will take care of her, man."

"I hope so. I'm trusting her back here with my world. Three of the most important people in my world are here and I haven't even met two of them."

Burt said, "Your mom and I will be checking up on her, too. She isn't going to go without help or anything. Your mom and I are pretty excited about being grandparents. We are going to be young grandparents, but we are going to enjoy it anyway."

"Thanks, Burt. Rachel is going to try and handle things on her own, but I don't want her to have to. I want her to be taken care of while I'm gone. She is going to be going through a lot with school and the pregnancy."

"You don't have to worry about that. We love Rachel and we aren't going to let her go at all of this alone. The two of you are going to make it. I just know you will. It isn't going to be easy being away from her, but the two of you are strong. You ended up back together when you thought you wouldn't. that is a true sign of how strong your love is. We better get you to the bakery to meet your woman."

The three guys headed to the bakery to meet up with Rachel, Carol, Kurt and Quinn.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting at a small table at the bakery stroking her expanded stomach. Her feet were hurting.<p>

She looked over at the door and saw Finn come walking in. he had the biggest smile on his face when he saw her sitting there with her hand rubbing the stomach that was home to his babies.

Rachel slowly stood up from the table when Finn walked over to her. He gave her a hug and said, "Hey momma. How has your day been? You look wonderful." Finn then crouched down and said, "Hi babies. Daddy missed you and your mommy."

Rachel laughed at how adorable he was and pulled him to his feet. Rachel smiled and kissed Finn. "I missed you, babe. I'm so glad to see you. I have a surprise for you later."

"You do?"

"I do. I'm going to have to drive because I don't want you to know where we are going."

"Rach, you don't have your car and you know you aren't the best at driving a stick shift."

Rachel hadn't thought about that. That just messed up her plans. She said, "I'll give you directions, but I'm not going to tell you where we are going until we get there."

"Okay. I love you so much. I can't get over how beautiful my fiancée is. That reminds me. I have something for you."

Finn dropped to his knee right there in the bakery with Carol, Burt, Kurt, Puck, Quinn and others watching as he did so.

Rachel asked, "What are you doing?"

Finn took Rachel's hand and said, "The other night we decided this on impulse. I want to do things right for you and our babies. Rachel Barbra Berry, you are the only woman that I want to be in my life forever. I can't wait to see our babies and be able to call you my wife. That is all I want. That is why I am down here on one knee with the most special ring I could give someone asking you to marry me. Rachel, will you be my wife?"

Rachel was in tears when she said, "Yes. A million times yes. There is no one I would rather be married to thank you. You are going to be a wonderful daddy and you are a wonderful man."

Finn stood up and took Rachel in his arms. He gave her a long passionate kiss and the room cheered.

Rachel and Finn pulled apart and smiled. Neither of them could wipe the smile off their face.

Kurt said, "I hate to interrupt this sappy and truly adorable moment, but you need to get to tasting cake if the two of you are going to make it to the surprise on time."

Rachel and Finn sat at the table that Rachel had been sitting at earlier. A bakery worker brought them a sample of all the wedding cakes they offered. Rachel and Finn got it down between chocolate, vanilla, chocolate-vanilla and strawberry.

Finn and Rachel asked Burt, Carole, Puck, Kurt and Quinn to help them in the final decision. Rachel said, "All of these are so good. I think the vanilla is my favorite. It would be even better if it had pickles with it."

Finn gagged and said, "Rach, what in the world?"

Rachel shrugged and said, "I don't know. Pickles sound really good right now. Oh, and peanut butter!"

Finn cringed. "Wow."

"Hey! It's not me that wants it. It's your babies. I have kind of wanted Taco Bell lately, too. I hate meat, but I really want a burrito."

Finn laughed. "I can't believe I am going to miss out on eating meat with my woman."

Rachel got tears in her eyes. "Stop talking about leaving, please. I really want to spend all of the days I have with you without thinking about you leaving me for six months."

Finn walked around the table and said, "I'm sorry, honey. Not another word. I love you." He gave Rachel a long kiss.

Carol told them, "I think the two of you should go with the vanilla and strawberry."

Burt said, "I agree with Carol on this one. These two taste the best by far."

Puck and Quinn just shook their head yes in agreement.

Kurt placed the order. Quinn said, "Rach, it's three. You are supposed to be there at four."

Rachel quickly stood up and said, "I guess we better get going then. Thank you for all of your help today guys. Kurt, remember what I said. Pink roses and yellow carnations."

Kurt sighed. "But Rachel."

"Don't mess with me Hummel. My hormones are not afraid to kick your butt."

Everyone laughed at her. Finn took her hand to lead her to his truck. He said, "Kurt, don't mess with my woman and the mother of my children. We will fight if you don't do what she wants."

Kurt threw his hands in the air and said, "Fine!"

Finn got them out to his truck. He knew Rachel would have a hard time getting into his truck. He lifted her up and put her in the cab so should wouldn't have to be uncomfortable.

Rachel leaned over and gave him a kiss. "My superman."

Finn got in the driver's seat. He asked, "Where to my lady?"

Rachel giggled and put her hand on her stomach. She started giving Finn turn by turn directions. She couldn't wait until they got to her surprise. She just hoped that it would mean as much to him as it did to her.

* * *

><p>The two of them finally pulled into an unfamiliar parking lot to Finn. He looked over at Rachel after he parked and asked, "Where are we, Rach? I have never seen this place before."<p> 


	6. Surprise for Daddy

**Here you jgo. I hope you like this chapter. I think it is one of my favorites. Thank you for the alerts, reviews and faves. I really appreciate them all. Don't forget to review. The review button loves lovins. :) **

The two of them finally pulled into an unfamiliar parking lot to Finn. He looked over at Rachel after he parked and asked, "Where are we, Rach? I have never seen this place before."

Rachel had a big smile on her face when she looked into his eyes and said, "Help me out of this truck and we will go see where we are."

Finn rushed around the side of the truck and helped Rachel to her feet. He held her hand as she led him into a building. He looked around and saw pictures of fetuses and other things pertaining to pregnancy. Finn got nervous and asked, "Are you okay? Are the babies okay? Why are we at the doctor? I don't think I like this surprise."

Rachel laughed and squeezed his hand. "Babe, calm down. The babies and I are fine. I was supposed to have an appointment next Wednesday, but I got it moved to today. I wanted you to hear the heartbeats and see the babies before you left."

Finn kissed her and went to sit down while she signed in. he couldn't believe he was about to see his babies. He was about to lay eyes on the two little people that would be changing his life in a matter of months.

Rachel sat down and Finn put his hand on her stomach. She asked him, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you are the most beautiful pregnant woman I have ever seen in my life. I can't wait to call you my wife in a couple of days. It seems so far away. You and your belly are so beautiful and perfect. I can't wait to see our little munchkins. I hate that I'm not going to be able to see them when they are born. Rach, I don't want you to send me any pictures of them when they are first born."

"What?"

"I was thinking that I would see them when I got home. I don't want to see a picture and know what they look like. I want to see them for the first time like you will when they are born. I don't want to get a letter telling me what they look like. I want to walk up to you in the airport and see them right then."

"That is the cutest thing I have ever heard. I just hate that I am going to be able to know what they look like and hold them and you won't."

"Don't worry about it Rach. It won't be long after you meet them that I will be meeting them."

"Finn, tell me about this ring."

Finn smiled and said, "That is the ring my father gave my mother when he asked her to marry him. When dad died mom decided to put it away for me. She wanted me to give it to the girl that I loved and planned to spend the rest of my life with. I thought you would like it. It seemed to fit you. I know you probably wanted a new ring…"

Rachel leaned over and kissed him. "I love this ring. I don't want another ring. I feel very special to be the one that gets to wear it. Finny, I love you. This ring is special because it is from you, but it is even more special because it has such a special story behind it. Carol is wonderful and I am very lucky to be wearing the ring that she wore."

"My mom was so happy to see you take the ring. She loves you. You are the daughter she always wanted. She is really excited about the babies. I saw some of the stuff she already bought them. They are going to be so spoiled. You have no idea."

Rachel was about to reply when the nurse came out and said, "Rachel Berry?"

Finn helped her to her feet and walked with her. Before they got too far he whispered in her ear, "They won't be able to call you that much longer."

Rachel smiled from ear to ear as they walked back to a room.

Rachel got weighed and saw that she had gained five pounds in the last month. It was normal for twins at this stage in pregnancy. Finn just smiled hearing that the babies were getting bigger.

They were taken to an examination room. Rachel was sitting on the table. Finn pulled a chair over and took her hand. He leaned over close to her stomach and said, "Hi babies. Daddy loves you. I get to hear your hearts for the first time. I can't wait to see you either. I'm sure you are going to look just like me."

Rachel laughed. "Finn, you do realize there is no way to tell what they really look like right now. The ultrasound will be done to see if they can determine the gender."

"Wait? We might find out what the babies are?"

"It depends on how shy they are, but yes. I drank a lot of orange juice this morning to get them moving and so far it is doing the trick. It feels like they are doing summersaults in here." She rested her hand on her stomach.

Finn put his hand on her hand. He smiled and said, "I hope we find out, Rach. I would love to know what we are having before…" He stopped himself.

Rachel had a tear in her eye as she told him, "Me too, Finny. I want you to be here with me when we find out. I want to see your face when they show us our babies and tell us what they are."

The doctor opened the door and said, "Hello Miss. Berry. Are we ready to see if we can find out what you are having?"

Rachel laughed and said, "Yes. My bladder is completely full because I have heard that may cause the babies to move and show themselves more."

Dr. Lucas told her, "That is good. Lay back for me and we will get measurements and see if we can find out the genders. I take it this is your boyfriend?"

Finn stuck out his hand and said, "Finn Hudson, I'm her fiancé."

"It is very nice to meet you. You have yourself a wonderful girl here. She is one of my best patients."

"I'm truly lucky." Finn leaned over and kissed her head.

Dr. Lucas got out the ultrasound machine. Rachel rolled up her shirt to expose her stomach. Finn smiled, seeing the bump for the first time without some kind of material on it. He loved to see her that way knowing that it was his children that she was carrying.

Dr. Lucas got out a bottle of jell. He looked at Rachel and said, "This is going to be kind of cold."

Rachel just shook her head yes and waited for it. She squeezed Finn's hand when she felt the coldness. The doctor started to smooth out the jell and the picture became more clear. He stopped the camera at one point and said, "Those are your babies. They are growing at a normal rate. As you can see here, there is each head. Then there are the four arms and four legs. Lets see here. They are moving quite a bit. It seems that mommy did a good job getting them excited."

Finn leaned closer trying to get a good look at the babies, his babies. He said, "Wait a minute, is there something wrong there? That doesn't look right. It doesn't look like it should be there." Finn pointed out his worries.

Doctor Lucas laughed and said, "No, dad. That is perfectly normal. What you see there is the defining factor of your sons."

Finn looked at Rachel with a sense of confusion. Rachel had a tear rolling down her cheek. She said, "Finn, we are having boys."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss on the top of her head. He wanted to pick her up in his arms and twirl her around the room in excitement, but he knew that wasn't appropriate when she still had that jell on her stomach.

Doctor Lucas got her cleaned up and said, "Congratulations. Your sons are very healthy. The heart beats are strong. Everything is going just as it should. You have nothing to worry about. Your babies are doing wonderfully. Rachel, you are doing everything just as you should. The weight gain you have is perfect."

Rachel smiled and said, "Thank you so much, Dr. Lucas."

"It is my pleasure. Set up an appointment with me next month. Call if you have any kind of worries."

Finn helped Rachel to her feet and they walked out to make her next appointment.

* * *

><p>Rachel was on cloud nine. She was going to have two little Finn Hudsons. She hoped they looked just like him and had his big heart as well.<p>

Rachel was dragging Finn through the baby store in the mall. She was tired and Finn could tell. He had tried to get her to go home and rest after the appointment, but she threw a fit until he finally went to the mall. She wanted to start buying things for the babies. She wanted at least a few of the things the babies had to have Finn's input on them.

Rachel held up a tiny onesie that was white and had a picture of a tie on it. Rachel laughed and said, "Isn't this the cutest thing you have ever seen. I think our boys are going to need one of these."

Finn laughed. "Those are cute. We should get those for them. I found the perfect one for them." Finn pulled a onesie out from behind his back. It had a picture of a muffin on it and it said stud muffin on it. It was obnoxious, but Rachel had to agree that it was cute. They got matching onesies of each.

Rachel picked up some bottles, bibs and a few other things. They picked out the car seats and nursery theme that they would end up using for the boys' room. It was blue with tan and black polka dots. Rachel loved it and Finn actually liked it, too. They found car seats, highchairs and a two seated stroller to match.

Rachel was full fledge yawning now. Finn said, "Lets buy these things and get you home, little momma. You need to get some rest so our boys can grow and get bigger."

"We have to tell your family the gender."

"Fine. When we get to the house we will tell them what we are having, but then I am taking you up to my room and you are going to take a nap. Your are exhausted, Rach. I can tell."

"I don't think I will fight you on it."

The two of them bought the things they wanted and headed for Finn's house.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn walked into the Hudson-Hummel house. Carol came running to the door. Rachel had fallen asleep in the car. Finn carried her in the house and took her to the couch. He didn't want to risk waking her by going up the stairs. He laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Before he left the room he kissed her forehead and she smiled in her sleep.<p>

Carol and Finn walked into the kitchen. Finn started crying as he sat at the kitchen table. He looked up at Carol and said, "They are beautiful. My sons are beautiful."

Carol gasped and gave him a hug. She said, "Congratulations. You are going to be a great daddy to little boys. I'm so proud of you for taking care of Rachel and the babies."

Finn pulled the sonogram picture out of his pocket and showed it to her. "Here are my boys. I can't believe I am going to be a dad. I know it is a terrible time, but it is all with Rachel."

"You are turning into quite the young man."

"Thanks, mom. I'm going to go sit on the floor next to the couch so I can be there when Rach wakes up. I want to be there in case she needs anything."

Finn did just that. He sat on the floor next to the couch for three hours waiting for Rachel to wake up. He decided he wouldn't have changed anything. He wanted to be the man she could always count on no matter what.


	7. Finally Husband and Wife

**Here is the wedding chapter. I hope you like it. I just can't write a full wedding so this is what I came up with. I hope you still like it. I'm getting less feedback and I really want to continue because I love this story, but there isn't a point if no one else does. I hope to get more reviews and thoughts. Thanks so much for the few that have been reviewing, alerting and favoriting.**

Rachel was standing in her room in front of the full length mirror in her wedding dress. She was nervous, yet very excited to become Mrs. Hudson. She couldn't wait to see the look on Finn's face when she walked down the aisle in all of her glory.

Quinn came up behind her in the pale pink bridesmaid dress they had picked out. She told Rachel, "You look beautiful. Finn isn't going to know what to do with himself."

Rachel smiled. She was about to reply when she heard, "Dang Berry! You really do look like a Jewish-American princess. You are one hot momma."

Rachel blushed and asked, "What are you doing here? You should be with Finn."

"Hudson sent me to make sure you didn't skip out on him."

"I couldn't do that. Go back to him. Everything is supposed to start soon. Tell him that I love him and I can't wait to be his wife."

Puck gave her a hug. "Stop worrying, Rach. You are going to be a great mom to those boys. Hudson won't stop talking about Chris and Chan. The two of you can do this. If anyone can handle all of this it is the two of you. You know there are so many people that will be here for you."

Rachel wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Thanks, Noah. I may not agree with all the things you say all the time, but I have to say that our children are going to be so lucky to have you in their lives. Finn and I are going to need a lot of help. Thank you for everything."

Quinn said, "Get out here before you make her ruin her makeup, Puck. Wait until after the pictures to make her cry."

Rachel and Puck laughed as he left the room. Rachel and Quinn went on to finish getting ready. Rachel was getting more and more excited.

* * *

><p>Puck walked back in the room Finn was getting dressed in. Kurt was helping him tie his tie. Puck told him, "You are one lucky man. Rachel is looking hot."<p>

Finn slapped him and said, "You can't talk about my future wife like that. She is carrying my babies."

"And she is doing it well."

"Really, dude?"

Puck laughed. "You know I am just messing with you. I'm trying to ease your nerves."

"Not the way to do it, man."

Kurt said, "I'm going to go check on the girls. You are going to be on your way to being a married man in a half an hour."

Kurt left the guys.

Finn asked, "How was Rach doing?"

Puck told him, "Calm down. She is fine. She isn't going to leave you or nothing. I have never seen the girl so happy and I have known her since I was little and my mom would take me to temple. Finn, you really make Rachel happy."

"I really try to, man. I just can't believe she picked me. Of all people she picked me. I'm getting married to the only girl that I have ever loved so much. I don't know what I would do without Rachel."

"Then it is a good thing you will never have to figure out. She loves you, man."

"I love her, too. It's time for me to get married. Lets go."

Puck slapped Finn on the back and they walked outside to their places.

* * *

><p>Rachel was standing at the door. Kurt had put her veil in place. Her fathers came to the door and said, "Princess, it is time for you to get married."<p>

Rachel looked down at her stomach and smiled. There was no denying that she was pregnant. She rubbed her stomach and said, "Boys, its show time. Please be nice to mommy today so that her and daddy can enjoy their wedding. We love you so much. In just a little while we will all have the same last name."

Rachel looped each of her arms through the arms of her fathers. She was ready to be Mrs. Rachel Hudson.

The music played. Rachel followed Quinn down the aisle. Everyone stood. Rachel didn't even know anyone else was there when she locked eyes on Finn. Finn had a smile on his face and an apparent tear falling down his cheek.

The minister asked, "Who gives Rachel to be married?"

Her fathers gave her hand to Finn and went to their seats. The ceremony then began. Finn held Rachel's hand tightly. He wanted so badly to kiss her and hold her so close that he could feel their sons moving within her. It was going to be the longest ceremony in the history of the world in Finn's eyes.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was almost over. The minister looked at Finn and said, "You may now kiss your bride." Finn wasted no time when he took Rachel in his arms and dipped her as he kissed her. To the surprise of both of them, the glee club began to sing "Faithfully" as soon as their lips touched. When they pulled apart and started walking down the aisle everyone applauded.<p>

When they reached the end of the aisle Finn kissed Rachel's head and rested his hand on her stomach. He told her, "I am so glad you are Mrs. Hudson. I love you so much. There is no better woman than you."

Rachel got on her tiptoes and kissed Finn. "You are an amazing husband. I can't believe that in four months we are going to be a family of four."

"Our boys are going to be epic."

Rachel giggled. "Just like their daddy. Finny, I don't think I want to use Channing as one of the names. He are naming one baby Christopher, but I don't know what else to use."

"I was thinking the same thing. What about Houston Palmer instead of Channing Palmer?"

"Christopher Sterling and Houston Palmer. Those are perfect. I don't know what I was thinking naming our baby Channing."

Finn laughed. "Hadn't you just watched Dear John?"

Rachel laughed. "Yeah. That makes sense. Chris and Houston. I like it. They are going to be wonderful. I can't wait for them to get here."

"Lets get to partying, hot momma."

"You know Noah called me hot momma earlier, right?"

Finn rolled his eyes and said, "Yes. I let him know that that is most definitely not okay. No one can talk to my wife and the mother of my children that way, but me."

Rachel giggled. "You are so precious. We have the most amazing friends for surprising us with 'Faithfully' like that."

"I agree."

The two of them went to thank everyone for coming and supporting them in what they were sure was going to be the best moments, yet scariest in life.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn were standing off to the side talking about the apartment they had recently found by OSU when Finn came up and wrapped his arms around Rachel. He kissed her head and said, "Quinn, thank you so much for looking out for my girl and our boys. I really owe you."<p>

Quinn smiled and said, "No worries. Rach and I are going to be fine. I'll help with the boys until you get back. I know I am a poor excuse of a fill in, but I'll help in any way that I can."

Rachel told her, "I'm just glad you are going to be there. I don't know what I would do without you. I am so glad we have gotten past the petty high school stuff."

"Of course. I have to help with my nephews."

"Chris and Houston will definitely need Auntie Quinn. As much as I may hate it, they are going to been Uncle Noah, too."

Finn and Quinn started laughing. Finn said, "Puck really is a softy when it gets down to it. He really cares about you and I know he is someone our boys will be able to count on for anything."

"You are right. Finny, I'm scared. I don't know how I am going to do this."

"You will be able to do this. You are going to be a great mom. I'll be back a couple weeks after they are born. Then it will be the two of us against the world. Nothing will get in our way from living out our dreams. I already am. I am so sorry Julliard didn't want you. They are truly missing out. You are beautiful and talented, not to mention the hottest baby maker ever."

"Finn Hudson!"

Finn laughed. "I'm sorry babe, but it is true. Now I would love to dance with my wife if you will let me."

Rachel giggled and wrapped her arm around his waist after telling Quinn goodbye for the moment.

Rachel yawned and said, "Finny, I'm tired."

Finn kissed her head and said, "Okay. Lets get to the hotel. I want you to get plenty of rest for Chris and Houston. I don't want anything to happen to the three of you. I love you too much and you all mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck. Before she knew what was happening Finn was lifting her up bridal style and took her up to a microphone. He said, "Thank you all so much for being here today for Rachel and I. we appreciate and love all of you. You are all so great. Rach and I are going to call it a night. I have to make sure my wife is well rested."

Rachel smiled from her place in Finn's arms. She said, "Thank you all so much. I love you all. I'm glad I will have all of you in our lives. I'm so glad I will have you in the coming months while Finn is away. It means so much to me to have you all in my life. I'm so thankful for all of you."

Finn and Rachel went on their way to the hotel. They spent the night sleeping in each other's arms and thinking about how lucky they were to be happy and healthy. Things were not going to be easy for them, but it was all going to be worth it when they got to meet their sons for the first time.


	8. He's Gone

**Thank you yet again to the few that are constantly reviewing. I keep this going because of your feedback and love. I'm glad at least a few people are liking it. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

The day that Finn and Rachel had both been dreading was finally here. They were going to have to say goodbye and neither of them were looking forward to it. Finn had said goodbye to Burt, Carol and Kurt the night before. He wanted all his final moments in Ohio to be spent with his wife.

Finn and Rachel were standing off to the side. Finn had his hands on Rachel's stomach. He gave her a kiss and said, "I love you so much, Rach. I'll call you as soon as I possibly can. I don't know how I am going to make it without you. It is really killing me that I am going to handle missing the birth of our boys. Take care of yourself. I don't want to hear that you have been letting yourself go. I don't want anything to happen to the three of you."

Rachel had tears falling down her cheeks already. "Finny, I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with us."

Finn nervously pulled at his uniform. He kissed her forehead and said, "I would stay here if I could. I don't want you to miss me. I want you to go on. I'll call you every chance I get. I'll Skype when they let me, too. I'm going to miss falling asleep with you in my arms. I hate that I'm not going to be able to feel our boys kick. The next time I see you they will be here. That breaks my heart. I wish I could be here for you. I want to hold your hand and help you through anything."

Rachel looked up at him. "You will be here next time. I know you. I know you want four kids and I'm starting to like the idea myself. Both of us were only children for a long time and I don't want that for our kids. I know we are having twins, but I would love to have a little girl or two."

Finn smiled. "That sounds perfect. You are going to be a great mommy."

"You are going to be a great daddy, too. I am going to miss you so much, hubby."

"I'm going to miss you too, wifey. Hopefully the next five months will fly by."

"I hope it does, too. Make Noah take care of you. I want you to come home in one piece to us. I want you to be in one piece and ready to change diapers."

Finn laughed. "I will definitely be ready for it. You will have to help me out the first couple of times, but then it will be me on diaper duty."

"You are going to be a great dad, Finn."

"You are going to be a great mom, too."

The commander said, "Okay men. It's time to head out."

Finn took Rachel in his arms one last time and gave her a passionate kiss. He got on his knees and kissed her stomach. He said, "Alright boys. You have to be nice to mommy while I'm gone. Your Auntie Quinn is going to be here for mommy if the three of you need anything. I'm going to miss our conversations. The next time I am home I will get to see you in person and hold you in my arms. I can't wait to meet you. Make sure you stay in your mommy and get fully baked. He don't want any half baked babies." Rachel giggled at his childishness. He went on, "Now kick one last time for daddy. Please?"

The babies kicked quite hard and Finn smiled up at Rachel. He grabbed his bag off the ground as he went to stand up. He pecked her on the forehead and went towards the bus.

Puck came over and took Rachel in his arms. He said, "Berry, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to Finn. I'll make sure of it. He is feeling terrible that he isn't going to be here for you when you need him most. Quinn promised me that she would take care of you. Let me know if she doesn't. My godsons have to have everything they want."

Rachel laughed. "Thanks, Noah. Don't let Finn get too down. I don't want him to lose his carefree nature. He needs that."

"He is a big boy. He is going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about. It is just training to make sure that nothing happens in the future. I better get going. Quinn is waiting on you, little momma." Rachel watched him got on the bus and sit next to Finn before going to stand next to Quinn. She tried to keep her composure as she waited for the bus to leave.

Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel and pulled her into a hug when the bus left. Rachel started sobbing uncontrollably. She had no idea what she was going to do with herself. She needed Finn. She was experiencing cravings, mood swings and fatigue. He was the only one that could ease those symptoms that seemed to be coming at full force all of a sudden.

Quinn told her, "It is going to be okay, Rach. Finn is in good hands. You know Puck won't let anything happen to him. The two of them will have each other's backs. It is just training. You don't have to worry about them going into battle or anything. Finn won't let anything happen to himself because he wants to come home to you, Chris and Houston too bad."

"I don't know what I am going to do without him. I am hungry all the freakin' time. I want the craziest combinations of food and at the worst times. When I'm tired he would hold me and sing me to sleep. When I cried for no reason or just yelled at him he just let it slide off. There is no one that is going to be able to understand me like that. That was just in the last three days. I don't know what I am going to do without him for the next five months. I'm going to be growing his spawn and getting HUGE and he isn't going to be here for it. I wish there was a way for him to get out of this and come home to me, to us."

Quinn told her, "Berry, you tend to get on my nerves, but you really aren't that bad. I'm going to be here for you. I'm not going to give you foot massages or anything, but I can get you craving food. You can yell at me all you want, but that doesn't mean I won't yell back. I'm still the same girl from high school deep down in here. You have to remember I know how you feel. The only thing is, is that I didn't have someone that loved me to even want to be there for me when I was going through everything with Beth. Puck said he would be there, but we all know Puck is a little less that trust worthy. I was mostly on my own. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not you. I promised Finn and Puck both that I would take care of you. I plan on sticking to my word. Puck threatened my life and I don't doubt that he would go through with all he said. He really cares about you. Everything is going to be okay. The coming months are going to go by quickly."

Rachel tried to smile. "I want to believe you, but then I think of me going through labor by myself and I just can't see it all being okay."

"You won't be alone. I will be right there. You really think I am going to let you kick me out of the room when my nephews are born. I don't think so."

Rachel laughed. "I just don't understand why you are doing all of this for us."

"You didn't treat me terribly when I was pregnant with Beth. I owe you for that. You are really a nice person. You and Finn are perfect for each other. I see that now. I was just jealous that I didn't have someone in my life that loved me like Finn loved you. Puck and I saw him over here with you. There is denying that he loves you and the babies. He is going to be a great dad. I know it is killing me that he doesn't get to be here with you when they are born and to help you when they do get here."

"He is so cute. He can't take his hands off my belly."

"That just shows he is going to have a close relationship with the boys. I don't doubt that he loves you and those boys that you are carrying."

"Umm… Do you think we could go home? I'm getting tired and hungry. I just can't stand here when he isn't here. It kills me to think of him being so far away. Do you think you could stay over tonight?"

"I should be able to. I'll help you pack things up. Finn would kill me if I let you lift anything."

Rachel laughed. "I'm pregnant not incompetent."

"I know that, but I still have to do what Puck and Finn told me to do. I'm a little afraid of them."

Rachel giggled. "Quinn Fabray is scared of someone. That has to be a first."

"Puck threatened me. He said he would circulate that picture of my from my Lucy days again and this time I wouldn't be able to stop it from going everywhere. Not to mention he is really attractive."

"What?"

Quinn bit her bottom lip. "Um… Puck is pretty attractive. Seeing him in that uniform was new to me. He looked so grown up and he already seems to be acting like an adult. I would really like to see if it can go somewhere. We have a connection. We may not have Beth, but she will always keep us connected. I really wish we would have at least tried to raise her. I am so glad you and Finn are going to keep your boys. You would regret it if you gave them up just like I do."

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I think both of us need to go back to the house and drown our sorrows in a gallon of ice cream."

Quinn laughed. The two of them went back to the Berry household. They had a night of chick flicks and junk food. Each of them were trying to keep their mind off of missing the guys that meant so much to them.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting next to Puck on the bus to the training camp. He had his head rested on the window. Puck said, "Man, you got to stop this. You are not one of those people that always feels sorry for himself."<p>

"You just don't get it. Rach and I have only been married for three days. I am leaving her to fend for herself for the next four months. I am going to miss the birth of my sons because I was too stupid to talk to Rachel about the way I was feeling. I would have known she was pregnant and I would be back there with her doing all the things a husband should be doing for his pregnant wife."

"Don't blame yourself for this. Neither of you knew what the other one was doing. Everything is going to be fine. The two of you can make it through anything. Rachel loves you and there is no denying that you love her and those babies. You are going to be a great dad when we get back."

"That is until I have to go overseas. Oh gosh. I can't leave her to take care of two babies by herself to go to Iraq or wherever it is they would send us."

"That isn't going to happen at least for a while. There is no use in worrying about it now. You are not going to be leaving the states for a good while."

"I hope you are right."

The training officer stood up and said, "Men, I am going to be in charge of you for the next five months. You are not going to do anything without me knowing about it. We are all going to be getting very used to each other very quickly. I know most of you are what we like to call boys, but by the end of the next five months you will finally be men."

Finn could help but get nervous. The training officer made him uncomfortable as to what to expect in the coming months. He was newly married and a soon to be father. The man had no idea how quickly Finn had had to grow up before leaving Lima.


	9. Hormonal Moving Day

**I hope you all like this. I am in love with this story. I just hope that you all feel this way, too. I am loving this sotry more and more with each chapter. I love reviews. I would really appreciate knowing how all of you feel about it. Thank you for the favorites and alerts. They all mean a bunch to me.**

It had been a week since Finn and Puck had left and no one had heard from them yet. Rachel was losing her mind. She wanted to talk to Finn and know that he was okay. She missed him more than she thought she would and she thought she was going to miss him a lot.

Rachel had realized that her stomach was growing noticeably. It upset her that Finn wasn't there to see it. She decided she would take one of those annoying belly pictures once a week just so Finn could see what his sons were doing to her body. She wrote him a letter every other days since he left and no far she had gotten one back from him. She knew he was busy, but that didn't stop her from missing him.

It was the day Rachel and Quinn were moving to their apartment by OSU. Rachel was exhausted and everyone that had come to help could tell. Rachel picked up a box from the back of her car. Quinn came running over and took it from her. She said, "I don't think so, little momma. You are going to go in the apartment and lie down. All of us know you haven't been sleeping. You need to get some sleep. We will get things moved in. Don't worry about a thing."

Rachel stomped her foot and put her hands on her foot. "Quinn, I am pregnant not invalid! I can carry a couple of boxes!"

"I don't think so. Don't yell at me for trying to help you out. You need some rest. We all know this. Kurt, Carol, Burt, your dads, Santana, Sam and I can handle this. You need to go try and get some sleep. The bags under your eyes have bags under them."

Rachel started sobbing. "I miss Finn. I haven't talked to him in a week. Even when we broke up junior year I still talked to him more often than this. I hate the Army. They may protect our freedom, but they took away my husband when I need him most. I just want him back."

Quinn wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay, Rach. He will call you soon. Now go lie down for a while. That is the good thing about having a furnished apartment. I'll come and get you when we order lunch. Just let us unpack stuff."

"Okay. Thank you."

Sam walked over with a couple of boxes stacked on top of each other. He said, "Rach, please let us do this for you and Quinn. Get some rest. It can't be good for the boys for you to be so stressed. They need a stressless and content surrounding or something like that."

Rachel threw her hands up in the air and said, "Fine! The pregnant girl is out. I'm going to go to my room and curl up in a ball and cry." Rachel stormed off.

Santana told him, "Good job, trouty mouth. Way to upset the pregnant diva. As if she wasn't bad enough before she was pregnant, but now we have hormones against all of us."

Sam said, "I was just trying to help. She is exhausted. We can all see that. It can't be good for the babies to go through all of that stress."

Quinn told him, "Don't worry about it. Rach has always been uptight and the pregnancy isn't helping. She is really missing Finn so her emotions are all multiplied. You were just trying to help her out. She yelled at me before you came up. I have a feeling it is going to happen to all of us at some point or another today."

They went back to unpacking the vehicles and moving the boxes into the apartment trying to leave Rachel alone to rest.

* * *

><p>Rachel had been asleep for an hour when she was awoken by the ringing of her cell phone. She rolled over to the best of her ability to get her cell phone off the bedside table. She put her hand on her stomach and answered her phone, "Hello?"<p>

She heard, "Hey momma. How you feeling? Our boys aren't being troublesome are they?"

Rachel squealed as tears began to fall from her eyes down her cheeks. She said, "Finny! I miss you so much. This has been the longest week of my life. I don't know how I am going to make it until you come back to me. Everyone is treating me like an invalid. They won't let them help move us in. They sent me to my room."

"Rachel Hudson, you do need your rest. I'm glad they sent you to bed. I want you and the boys to get all the rest you need. I love you so much, baby. I miss you. I only get to a phone on Mondays. I don't want you to think that I am forgetting about you. I love your letters. I promise to write more. I'm going to have to work on my handwriting so you can actually read it."

Rachel smiled. "You are so sweet. I will be looking forward to Mondays now. I get out of class at one on Mondays."

"Then you can expect a phone call from me at two. I am so glad to hear your voice. The last week has been terrible without you. I look at the picture of the two of us at our wedding every night before I got to sleep along with the picture of Chris and Houston. Baby, I really wish I was there with you lying in bed with you while you took your nap."

"I wish you were too, Finn. I miss you so much. It has been so hard not to hear from you every day. It is going to be so hard to go on without you here."

"You have to, Rach. You need to be happy. I'll be home before you know it. After the boys get here you won't even realize how fast time is flying by until I am standing at the airport holding you in my arms."

"You know exactly what to say. I have been talking to the boys every day and telling them how wonderful and brave their daddy is. They are going to be so proud of you. I am already proud of you. You are so brave. You are going to be a wonderful daddy. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Puck told me to tell you to take care of his godsons. He doesn't want you playing any of that musical crap for them. I just want to put it on the record that those are his words, not mine."

Rachel laughed. "Tell him not to worry. I tried to listen to musical tunes before falling asleep in hopes of calming the boys. No such luck. I ended up listening to our Glee performances and Journey."

Finn laughed. "My boys are already epic. Rach, I don't have much longer on here. I was hoping you could put the phone on speaker so I could talk to the boys. I may not be there physically, but I still want them to know my voice when they get here."

Rachel smiled to herself. She put the phone on speaker and put it close to her stomach. She said, "Okay daddy. They are ready for you."

Finn cleared his throat and said, "Hi boys. It's daddy. I know I'm not there. I'm really sorry. I hope your mommy hasn't been too sad without me there. It will all be better when the two of you are n the world. Can't wait to meet you. You are going to be daddy's boys. I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm going to teach you how to play football and baseball. I'm not very good at basketball, but we can go watch games. Hockey is fun to watch, too. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you. I'm going to take care of you and your mom the best that I can. Your Uncle Noah may seem like he is all tough, but you should hear him talking about you guys. He is almost as excited for you as I am. I know he isn't going to let anyone hurt you either. I can't wait to get home to you and your mommy. Five months is a long time, but it will be over soon. At least I hope so. Be nice to your mommy. Don't let her be too sad. Give her little friendly reminders that you are there so she won't be sad. I know the two of you make her really happy. I can see why. You are going to be epic. If you like listening to me and your mommy sing just wait until you come into the world. You won't ever get enough. We will be singing to you all the time. Daddy loves you. I wish I could be there to see you growing in your mommy's tummy, but I get to see pictures. That is next best thing, right? I really do love the two of you. I'll be talking to you again soon."

Rachel lifted the phone back up and took it off speaker. She told him, "That was the sweetest thing, Finn Hudson. The three of us are so lucky to have you. I am so very proud of you. You are my hero. I know you are going to be their hero, too. You are going to be an amazing daddy."

"Rach, I love you so much. I wish I could hold you in my arms right now. I know you are crying. I don't want you to cry, babe. You need to be happy."

"I'm happy now that I have talked to you. Write me more letters mister."

"Yes ma'am. I most definitely will. Keep the letters coming, babe. Tell Quinn to keep writing to Puck, too. They are really helping him, too."

"Quinn has been writing to Puck?"

"Every day. I think there is something going on there that we don't know about."

"You mean you don't know about. The pregnant girl is good at snooping. It's part of becoming a mom. I'm going to find out everything. She told me she thought he was attractive."

"Go for it babe. If anyone can find out, you can. I love you and as much as I hate it I have to get off here. My time is up. Tell everyone I said hello and that I miss them. I will talk to you next week. I'll be sending you letters every day. Take care of our boys. Make sure Quinn takes care of you. Thank Sam for coming up and helping the two of you move in for me."

"I love you Finny. I can't wait to see you again. I'll be looking forward to next Monday. Take care of yourself. Don't let anything happen to you."

"I'll be fine, beautiful. I am too far up on cloud nine for anything to even be able to reach me. I really have to get off here. I will talk to you soon. I love you. Keep singing to the babies for me."

Rachel told him goodbye and they hung up.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting on the couch next to Sam. They had gotten all the boxes moved in the apartment. They were taking a break before unpacking them.<p>

Quinn looked up to see Rachel walk out of the bedroom with her hand on her stomach. Tears were falling from her eyes as she walked farther into the living room. Quinn went over to her and asked, "What's the matter Rach?"

Rachel replied, "Finn called. I didn't realize I missed him so much. I want him back. Quinn, I want him back!"

Quinn wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug. "You will get him back. It is going to be fine. Just keep thinking about your boys. I don't want anything to happen to my godsons."

"He talked to them. He is adorable. I don't know what I would do without how cute he is. He needs to be here. He needs to be lying next to me while I take a nap. He needs to be singing to our boys. He needs to be giving me that goofy grin when he feels the boys kick. It's not fair. It's just not fair. I want him back! I want my husband back!" Rachel started sobbing.

Carol came rushing over. She took Rachel in her arms and said, "Rachel, honey, you need to calm down. Finn wouldn't want you to be this upset. This isn't good for you or the babies. I miss him, too. Honey, we are here if you need anything."

Rachel looked up at her and said, "I'm just so lonely. I just want someone to hold me."

Carol tried to soothe her. She said, "It's going to be okay. Lets get you back to your room. I'll sit with you until you fall asleep like Finn would if he was here."

Carol and Rachel went back to Rachel's room. Rachel laid down and Carol sat next to her. She ran her hand through her hair. Rachel was the daughter she had always wanted.

Rachel said, "I'm sorry for my outburst."

"Rach, don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. You are going to be a wonderful mother. Finn is so lucky to have you. I'm glad you are my daughter. You are the daughter I have always wanted. Just remember I will always be here for you."

"Thank you, mom."

Carol smiled. "No problem, honey. Now get some rest. We are going to unpack some boxes."

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Carol started to hum to Rachel as she slowly fell asleep. She hated to see her so upset, but she understood the way that she felt. She couldn't believe Finn would go into the military after his father dying in Desert Storm. Now Rachel was going through what Carol had gone through so many years earlier. She wasn't lucky enough to have her man come home. She prayed every night that Finn would not follow in his footsteps in such a way.


	10. A Little Too Quick

**Thank you yet again for the reviews. I love them all. They give me inspiration to keep going. I hope continue to like the story and stick with it. **

Finn was exhausted. He had been away from Rachel for a month and every day was getting harder to be away from her. She was six months pregnant. He got letters from her every day just like she had promised. He wrote her in return. They sent pictures back and forth. He loved getting belly pictures and seeing what his sons were doing to her. He knew she was having a difficult time with the cravings and mood swings, but that still didn't stop him from thinking she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Puck came in and sat on the bed. He said, "Hey man. What is going on?"

"I'm just thinking about Rachel and the boys. They are going to be here in three months. Puck, I'm going to be a dad in three months, but I'm not going to be able to see them until they are a month old. Life isn't fair. I just want to be a good dad. I really screwed that up. I'm putting myself in the same danger my dad did. Look what good that did. I never had a dad. I don't want that to happen to Chris and Houston. I really don't want what happened to ma to happen to Rach. My mom was so sad for so long."

"Stop that. You are not going to be a bad dad. You are going to be an amazing dad. You are amazing. We all know you love Rachel. Anyone with eyes that work can see that the two of you are meant for each other."

"Thanks man. I just don't know what I am going to do. I know me being gone is really hurting Rach. Every time I call she cries. I hate to hear the pain in her voice. I love talking to her, but to know that I am causing her so much pain hurts my heart."

"I know man. When I talk to Quinn she tells me how down Rach is with us gone and it is hard to think of her as anything but bubbly. We will be back before long. Then she can get back to being herself. It is going to be hard for things to get back to the way they were, but they will. The two of you will have the little boys."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me get through this, man."

"You are helping me out, too. We are going to be back to our girls soon."

"Your girl?"

"Don't play dumb, Hudson. You and I both know that you know about us. Quinn and I have been sending letters back and forth. I use practically all my calls to call and talk to her. I know I sound all cheesy or what not, but we are finally making things work. I just wish we could have made things work two years ago and kept our little girl. Dude, you are really lucky that you have a great girl and get to keep your kids. You have no idea how hard it is to meet your daughter, watch the girl you love hold her and then see her go home with someone else. I know I was a bad person back then, but I would have changed for her."

"You would have been a good dad, Puck. I know you are going to be an amazing godfather to my boys. You are going to teach them a ton of stuff that Rach and I will probably wish you didn't, but I know you won't ever let anything happen to them. You are going to be a great dad some day."

"Thanks man. I will always be here for you and your kids. I just see you and Berry having a house full of little Finchel babies."

Finn gave him the death glare. He said, "Hey! It's Hudson know."

Puck snorted. "Oh yeah. I forgot for a minute."

The two of them playfully punched each other before getting called to go back for training. The two of them hated their decision to enlist more and more every day.

* * *

><p>Rachel came in after school. She quickly went to change her clothes before she had to be at the daycare for the afternoon. She was lucky enough to get a job at a local daycare that would give her free childcare when the babies came. She knew that would really help after looking up the cost of having daycare for two children at this time.<p>

Quinn came out of the bathroom and said, "Hey Rach."

Rachel looked at her and said, "You look awful. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think I have a stomach bug. It is going around at school. I don't want you getting too close. I don't want anything to happen to you, Chris and Houston."

"Don't worry about it. I have to be at the daycare in twenty minutes anyway. If you need anything call me. I can pick it up on my way back from the daycare. I'll be home at four. Finn is supposed to call today."

Quinn bit her lip and told Rachel, "Could you tell him to have Puck call me?"

Rachel walked over to her and said, "You don't have a stomach bug, do you?"

Quinn lowered her head and shook it no. She started to cry and said, "It's our second baby. I can't give up this one. I don't know if he will want it, but I can't hand this one over to someone else. I know Shelby was the right thing for Beth, but I can't give this one away. I just can't do it. I'll raise them alone if I have to."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn like Quinn had done for her so many times before. She said, "You won't be going at it alone. Puck loves you. He will want to be in this baby's life. He hates that the two of you gave Beth up. He talks about her all the time. He really wishes he would have had the chance to be her daddy."

"I took that away from him. I didn't realize what it would do to us. I don't know how he is going to feel about this. He is a better guy than anyone gives him credit for. I don't know if he will want this baby. I don't know if he will want you."

Rachel gave her a squeeze. "You know he will want you and your baby. I'll be back by four. We can talk more if you want to. I need to get to work before I'm late."

"Thanks, Rach." The two of them said goodbye.

* * *

><p>Rachel had just gotten the kids down for a nap with her coworker, Emily. Then her cell phone rang. She said, "This should be my husband from training camp. I'm going to go take this in the break room. I'll be there if you need anything."<p>

Emily told her, "Take all the time you need. I have this covered."

Rachel answered the phone as she walked in the break room, "Hey baby."

Finn said, "Hi honey. How are you feeling? Is everyone doing okay?"

"We are all fine. Your sons are taking after you. They are bigger than they should be for a person my size. The doctor said at this rate I will have to be induced two or three weeks early."

"Is that safe for them?"

"Yes. Finn, he knows what he is doing. Twins don't normally make it full term anyway. You have nothing to worry about. They are just going to be two weeks older than they would have been originally when you get to meet them for the first time. They don't let me forget that they are there. They are going to be soccer players or football goal makers."

Finn laughed at her attempted. "That's a kicker, baby."

"Yeah. They are going to be good ones of those. I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too. We have one month down. Four more to go."

"That is four too many. Mom is coming this weekend to go shopping with me. She and Burt have decided that they are going to buy the things for the nursery, much to my protesting. They want to allow us more money."

"That is really nice of them. You will have to send me pictures of the nursery when everything is sat up so I can see what our sons are going to come home to. The next time I am going to be there through it all. I will paint the nursery, set up all the furniture and hold you all the time."

Rachel sniffled. "I know you will, baby. We are going to get through this. You are amazing. I am so proud of you. So, Quinn wanted me to tell you to get Puck to call her with his phone call this week."

"Okay… Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. She really needs to talk to him."

"Is she going to let her feelings be known?"

"That is between her and Puck."

"And you."

"You will know soon, Finny. It isn't my place to say. I love you for caring so much about us back here."

"It is my job. I have to go. Give that beautiful belly an extra rub for me. I'll be writing you and talking to you. I love you, Rach."

"I love you too, Finn." The two of them said their sad goodbyes that came every week. It was the saddest part of their conversation. Neither of them wanted anything more than to be with the other.

* * *

><p>Finn had just hung up with Rachel. Puck came in and asked, "How is little momma doing? Quinn taking care of her?"<p>

"Rachel and the boys are good. She said the doctor might induce her two or three weeks early because they are big. I guess they are going to take after me. I just hope they don't have to cut Rach open or anything. I know how much she hates needles and all that stuff."

"She will be fine. Did she say anything about Quinn?"

"She said Quinn wanted you to call her about something. She wouldn't tell me what it was about. There was something off. You need to call her and see what is going on."

"I'm going to go call her now. I'll let you know what she says. That is freaking me out. I don't know what she is going and I don't know if I am going to want to know. What if she found another guy? What if the kiss we had when we left was just a kiss and nothing else?"

"You aren't going to know unless you call her and ask. I'm sure it is going to be fine. I bet there is nothing for you to worry about."

Puck left Finn and went to a private, quiet place. He dialed Quinn's number and waited for her to answer. He had never been so nervous about anything. He didn't know what was going to come out of the conversation he was about to have.

Quinn was sitting the living room holding the pregnancy test. The word that she had seen two years ago was in her face yet again. She had tears in her eyes when she looked down and saw: PREGNANT. She was trying to come to terms with it when her cell phone rang. She knew it would be Puck.

She answered the phone with a soft sniffle, "Puck?"


	11. This Time Around

**Here you go! I hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews and love. Thank you for all the alerts, too. :) I'm going to upload the next chapter after at least five reviews. THanks so much. **

Quinn was sitting the living room holding the pregnancy test. The word that she had seen two years ago was in her face yet again. She had tears in her eyes when she looked down and saw: PREGNANT. She was trying to come to terms with it when her cell phone rang. She knew it would be Puck.

She answered the phone with a soft sniffle, "Puck?"

Puck could tell as soon as Quinn answered the phone that she was and had been crying. He asked, "Quinnie, what is the matter? You know you can tell me anything. I love you." Puck couldn't believe he let that slip, but he knew it didn't matter when Quinn sounded as upset as she was.

Quinn started crying again and said, "I miss you. I want you home. I want you to hold me and tell me that you are going to be here. I don't know how I am going to do this again. I can't have the same outcome as last time. I just need to know that you will be here for everything. I need to know that you care."

Puck was frantic. He had no idea what was going on. "Quinn, what is going on? Where is Rachel? Are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant again. It's yours. I don't know what to do. I can't give this one up, Puck. It still hurts when I think about Beth being raised by someone else. I just don't know what to do. I am eighteen years old and in my second pregnancy. You are away and don't love me."

"But I do love you. I love you so much more than you know. I have loved you since you told me that you were pregnant with Beth, but you didn't give me the chance to show you that. We could have raised her together if you would have given me the chance. I really do love you. I am going to be here for you and the baby. You aren't going to get rid of me that easily. I want to be a daddy. I really want to be your husband. I know everyone thinks I am a screw up, but I want to prove to you that that is wrong. I love you and our baby. I want to get married. I want to be the Noah that Rachel always tells me that I am. I don't want to be Puck anymore."

Quinn started crying. "I'm going to get Rach to go with me to the doctor tomorrow. I have been sick for a week, but I thought it was just a stomach bug. Then I remembered everything from when I was pregnant with Beth. Puck, I'm scared. I don't know what to do."

"Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to take care of you and our baby. I promise you that. Quinn, I want us to get married when I get home. I'm not going to let you push me away this time. I am going to be there no matter what. That isn't going to change. I am going to be there no matter what. It seems that you and Rach are going to need each other even more now."

Quinn laughed. "I would have never guessed that she would become one of my best friends. She really isn't as bad as I made her out to be. Rach is just really sad with Finn being gone. I know how she feels. It is hard to be away from the father of your baby. I never would have guessed that this would happen to us twice."

"It is going to happen to us again and again. I want to have a ton of Puckermans with you."

Quinn laughed. "I am so glad you called. I was afraid to tell you. I didn't know what you were going to think or want to do. I knew from the moment I saw pregnant on the stick that I was going to keep this one."

"I'm glad you want that. That is what I want, too."

"Good. We are going to be able to make this work. I'm so glad I know that we are going to be parents. I have to go. I have to tell Finny boy that isn't the only one that is going to be a happy daddy soon."

"You most definitely are not Puck anymore. I'm glad I am going to be marrying Noah rather than Puck. Personally I think I like him better."

Puck laughed. "I think I like him better, too. He makes people happier than Puck ever has. I will call you next week. Please keep the letters coming. It is always so good to hear from you. It keeps me going. I thought Finn was so sappy when he said that, but it is true."

"You are adorable. I'm so glad I got to talk to you. I feel some better. I can't wait until you get home. I'll be showing by the time you get home."

"I can't wait to see you carrying my baby. I love you, Lucy."

Quinn rolled her eyes and said, "And I love you, Noah."

"I love our little peanut, too."

"So do I. Get back to work. I'll talk to you next week." The two of them hung up. Quinn laid down for a while until Rachel got home from the daycare.

* * *

><p>Puck was on cloud nine. He was going to have another chance to be a father. Finn was still sitting on his bunk. He asked, "Everything okay on the home front for you, man."<p>

Puck's smile got even bigger when he said, "Yeah. Things are good. I'm going to be a dad again."

"What?"

"Quinn and I kind of you know did the deed on the night of your wedding. Now it looks like you aren't going to be the only one to have kids."

"Congrats man. So, what is going to happen this time?"

"We are going to keep the baby. Neither of us wants to give this one up. I love them, man. I really love them. I'm going to ask Quinn to marry me when we get home."

"That's great man. Being married isn't bad. It is actually totally awesome."

"I can only imagine."

"We have to get back out there. I really wish we were back with our girls. It isn't fair that we have to be so far away."

The two of them went back out to be with the rest of their squad. They had to get back to work no matter how much they missed the girls in their lives that they had missed so much.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked back in the apartment at four. She was exhausted. The boys were really taking all of her energy away from her. She didn't know how she was going to handle taking care of them when they came into the world. She needed Finn to tell her that she could do it.<p>

When Rachel walked in she found Quinn asleep on the couch holding onto a little white stick. Rachel saw that it said pregnant and she was ready to be there for her new found best friend. She softly woke her up and asked, "How are you doing, Quinn?"

Quinn woke up and said, "Thank you for telling Finn to get Puck to call me. We are going to keep the baby. We are going to be a family and take care of this baby together."

"That is great. I'm so happy for you and Noah."

"Thanks. They are going to be home soon, right?"

"They have to be. We have four more months. Noah will be back in time for find out what the two of you are having. That is pretty good timing. Finn and I don't have very good timing after all."

"It is going to be okay. I'll be here for you. Carol said that she is going to come up here in two months to help us get everything ready for you here."

"I just wish Finn was able to come back. The babies are going to get here early because they take after him and they are going to be huge."

Quinn laughed. "Hopefully they won't be so awkward on their feet."

Rachel smiled. "I hope you are right. I don't know if I could handle three boys awkwardly on their feet."

"I don't think any of us could handle that. Your boys are going to be beautiful. Just three more months or less until we get to meet the Finchel babies."

"It is coming so quickly now. I have to get their nursery ready. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay here with you at least until Finn and Puck get back. Then Puck and I will figure out what we are going to do."

"I think they two of you should live with us. We can share our rooms with the boys. Then there will be two extra rooms. One for the twins and one for your baby. I don't know how we will be able to take care of the babies by ourselves. It would be nice to have you here. Finn is great, but I know the two of us are going to have a hard time with the babies."

"I'll talk to Puck about it, but I'm sure he will agree. He is really looking forward to your boys. I would love to still live here. I mean we are all friends and it would be good to have help with the babies when they all get here."

"That would be good for all of us. We will have to talk to the boys about it when they get home to us."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Great. I'm going to go get some pickles and ice cream. Do you want to watch a movie or something? I can't wait to get off my feet. I didn't realize carrying two babies would make my feet hurt so bad."

"Let me go get something for you. You really should get off your feet. I don't have baby weight pressing on me."

"I can do it."

"Really, Rach. Let me help you out. You need to prop up your feet. I can see the uncomfortable look on your face right now."

"Thanks, Quinn."

Rachel sat down and Quinn got her the pickles and ice cream she had wanted.

The two of them spent time watching the biggest chick flick they could find in their collection of movies.


	12. Early Arrival

**Bit of a time jump here to get the story going. I don't know a lot about the military so I didn't know how to make more of Finn and Puck at training. I hope you enjoy the story and keep going. :) Thank you for the reviews. I'll update with five more reviews. Thanks so much.**

Three months had passed since Finn and Puck had left. Rachel was eight months pregnant and get more nervous as it all got closer to the time that she would be giving birth. She was huge and uncomfortable. She just wished that Finn would show up and be there for her.

Quinn was doing everything in her power to make Rachel feel better about the babies and herself. She was missing Finn more and more every day. She couldn't really blame her for that. She was a soon to be mother of two who was facing the hardest time of her life without her husband and the father of her babies.

Rachel was at her eight month check up with the doctor. She was eight and a half months pregnant. Quinn was with her to have her three month check up. Rachel was lying back waiting to see the boys. The doctor moved the camera over her stomach and said, "Things are looking great, Rachel. Your boys are looking great. The only thing wrong is their size. They are becoming much too large for your small stature. I want to set up to induce you this Wednesday."

Rachel got tears in her eyes. "This Wednesday?"

"Yes. You really need to have them before they get too large."

"Okay. I finished my course work last week and I have been off from the daycare for the last two weeks. I think I am as ready for them as I can be. I just wish I could care them full term."

"We will make sure they are okay. All things look fantastic. Now why don't you switch places with Miss. Fabray and we will see how her baby is progressing."

Rachel and Quinn switched places. Everything was fine with Quinn's baby as well.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn got back to the apartment at one. It was an hour before Finn was supposed to call and two before Puck was supposed to. Carol was folding baby clothes in the nursery.<p>

Rachel walked in the nursery and picked up the little giraffes she had bought for the boys. She held them to her chest. Carol came over and asked, "What is the matter, Rach?"

She looked up at her and said, "The boys are too big. I'm set to be induced on Wednesday at noon. I'm scared. I want Finn here."

"I'm sorry. I'll be here. You are ready for these boys. I know you are. I'll call Kurt and Blaine so they can get here. Santana will be there. Sam isn't far away either. There are going to be plenty of people there."

"Just not their daddy." Rachel rubbed her hand in a circle on her stomach.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. He will get to see them soon. It just won't be much longer. They are just going to be a little bit older than you originally thought they would be when Finn gets home to you."

"I guess you are right. It is all about them. Could you call my daddies? I need to take a quick nap before Finn calls, if you don't care."

"Of course not. Go get some rest. I'll call Kurt and your dads. Everything is going to be fine, Rach. You have nothing to worry about."

Rachel gave her a hug and took the giraffes with her to her bedroom. He kept one of them on the bed and put the other in her hospital bag she was taking for her and the boys.

* * *

><p>Finn was so excited to get to talk to Rachel. He had been looking forward to it since the last letter he got with the picture of her with her big belly. He couldn't believe it was getting so close to the time that he was going to be a father. He wasn't going to get to meet his boys until they were a month old, but he was still going to be a dad.<p>

Finn called Rachel. Rachel answered and said, "Hello?"

Finn replied, "Hey baby! I miss you so much."

Rachel started to cry. She said, "Finny!"

"What's the matter, Rachie?"

"I miss you. They are going to induce me Wednesday. The boys are going to be twoish weeks early. I'm a terrible mother. I can't even carry them full term."

"Baby, stop talking like that. It is going to be fine. They aren't going to make you have a c section are they?"

"No. They are inducing me so that I can give birth naturally. If we would have waited the two weeks then I would have had to have a c section because they would have been too big. Finny, I wish you were here. I love you. I really need you right now."

"I'm sorry babe. I wish I could be there. You are going to be fine. I know you can make it through this. My mom and Quinn will be there. I wish I could be there. I would be there if I could sweetheart. I'll be sending good thoughts your way all day. I'll talk to my training officer about calling you and hearing about our boys. It is all going to be okay."

"I'm scared."

"It's okay, Rachie. I don't want you to be scared. You are going to have our boys. We are going to be parents this week. That is exciting. I know I said I didn't want pictures and everything, but I can't go a month knowing they are here and not knowing what they look like."

Rachel laughed. "I figured you would change your mind. I love you so much. I wish there was some way for you to get here and be here to hold my hand while I'm giving birth. I understand that you can't be here, but it doesn't stop me from wishing that you could be."

"I wish I could be there, too. I know my mom and Quinn will take care of you. They know what is going on better than I do."

"That still doesn't stop me from wanting the man that impregnated me to be at my side. I want you to see Chris and Houston when they are born."

"We will take their picture as soon as they are born and send it to you."

"That would be great, Rach. I love the last picture I got. Your belly is so adorable. I wish I could hold you in my arms and let you know how much I care about you."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe. I need to get off here and talk to my training officer. What time on Wednesday are you supposed to have our boys?"

"Noon. You are going to be a daddy at noon on Wednesday. It is going to be here so much sooner than I am ready for."

"I'll be sending good thoughts your way. Just don't freak out babe. You are going to do great. I'll call you if they will let me so I can hear all about them and how great you did. I know you are going to do great. You are Rachel Hudson."

"Thanks, Finny. I really wish you were here."

"I love you, Rach. I'll do everything I can to call you on Wednesday."

"I really hope you can. I'll be seeing you in a month and a half. Hopefully it will go quickly."

"We have almost made it, Rach. I love you. I'll talk to you really soon. Don't be scared, beautiful. You are the strongest and bravest person I know."

"I love you, Finn Christopher Hudson. The next time I talk to you, you are going to be a daddy."

Finn found himself smiling like a crazy man. "That is amazing. I love you, momma. You are going to be a great mommy. Our boys are going to be so lucky."

"You better get back to your training. Tell Noah that I said hello. I can't wait for the two of you to get home and meet our boys in person."

"Neither can I. I love you, Rachel Hudson."

"I love you, husband." The two of them said goodbye and hung up.

* * *

><p>After a phone call with Rachel, Finn would normally go right back to Puck and tell him about his amazing wife and babies back home. Today wasn't the case. He needed to talk to his training officer about getting home to be with his wife for at least a day to help her through the birth. He didn't want to let Rachel down. She was his world and he knew she was upset that he wasn't going to be there.<p>

Finn knocked on the door of his training Officer's office. He heard him say, "Come in."

Finn walked in and took his hat off. He said, "Sir, I have a question."

"What is it, Hudson?"

Finn bit his bottom lip. He found that he had gotten that from Rachel whenever he was nervous. "My wife is set to be induced on Wednesday at noon. I was hoping there would be some way that I could go and see her. She is so scared and I don't want to leave her to give birth to our twins by herself. She has never handled fear well and I would really like to see my sons when they are born. I know I signed up for this. I just don't know what to do."

"Hudson, I really shouldn't let you do this, but I am a sucker for babies. I have two boys of my own. My wife and I are trying for a little girl. You can leave Wednesday morning. You are from Ohio right? You have the good to go at five. That will get you there a little bit before noon. You can't let that little lady of yours to go through that by herself. I saw the two of you when we left Ohio. The two of you have a true love."

"Thank you, sir. This means so much to my wife and I. I'm going to surprise her."

"I think that would be a pleasant surprise for her."

"Thank you so much. It means everything to me that I am going to be able to be with my wife when she gives birth."

"You need to be back by Friday."

"Thank you so much, sir. I'm just glad I will get to be there the day that they are born. I will be able to tell my boys when they are old enough that I was there the day that they were born."

"Get back to your barracks, Hudson."

Finn stood up and left his training officer.

* * *

><p>Finn got back to his bunk to find Puck. Puck asked, "Where have you been?"<p>

"Talking to Officer Aaron. I got the okay to go home to be with Rachel on Wednesday when she is induced. When I talked to her she was so scared. I didn't know what to do with her. He is giving me until Friday to get back. I get to see my boys when they are born. Rachel doesn't know that I asked to go home. Could you tell Quinn so that someone knows? Just make sure she doesn't tell Rach. I want it to be a surprise."

Puck laughed. "I'll tell her. I'm getting ready to call her right now."

Puck picked up his phone and called Quinn. Quinn said, "Noah?"

Puck smiled and said, "I love it when you call me Noah. How are you feeling, precious?"

"The morning sickness is almost over. I have gained three pounds. My stomach is starting to get more rounded. I'm showing quicker this time than I did with Beth. The baby is fine."

"That is great, Quinnie. So, Finn talked to our training officer and got the okay to come home Wednesday to be with Rach. Don't tell her, but Finn wanted someone to know he was coming up."

"That is great. She has been so down since she found it is going to be Wednesday. She is so scared. I have wanted to help her, but I don't know what to do. She just feels so lonely. There is nothing that any of us can do. She just got off the phone with him and locked herself in her room. She is devastated. It just keeps getting worse and worse."

"Dang it! Rach is strong, but I was afraid that she would end up like this."

"Puck, she is really losing it. I just wish the two of you would come home already. She needs you both. I need you, too."

"We'll be home soon, baby."

Quinn was quiet for a moment. Then she said, "Puck, I got to go. Rachel's water just broke. I need to get her to the hospital. Carol is here. She is calling Burt. Tell Finn. It looks like the boys are going to still get here earlier than they were scheduled to. It looks like they are Rachel Berry's babies."

Puck laughed. "Take care of her. I'll tell Finn."

Puck hung up and Ran to Finn. He said, "Man. Your wife just went into labor."

Finn ran to go talk to his training officer about moving up the time that he would be able to go see Rachel. He hoped he would be able to get there in time.


	13. They're Here!

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the alerts and faves, too. Thank you for all the support through this. I hope you continue to enjoy. :)**

Rachel was in so much pain. She didn't know what she was doing. She was lying in a hospital bed with Quinn on one side and Carol on the other. Both of them were doing everything in their power to make her more comfortable and help her though her pain. Nothing was helping. She just kept crying and begging for Finn.

Carol said, "Rachel, honey, Finn can't be here. He would be if he could. I love you and I am going to help you in any way that I can. I am not going to leave your side. You are going to be a mother soon. We are going to get to meet my grandsons. Your dads are on their way to see you. Kurt is on his way from New York, too. So many people are ready to meet these boys."

Rachel just kept sobbing. "I want Finny. I want to meet our boys, but I want to meet our boys with him. He is going to be missing it."

Quinn squeezed her hand and said, "It is going to be okay. I'll take tons of pictures and send them to him. He is going to see them. I'm sure he is going to be on cloud nine and call as soon as he sees them. Rach, I know you want him to see the boys, but you can't cross your legs until he gets here. That is two months away and your boys are ready to be born now. They are for sure Berry boys. They are ahead of themselves. They are ready to meet their mommy."

Rachel sighed and said, "Okay. Thank you for being here. Finn and I had decided on names, but I want to name them after you and Noah. It looks like they are going to have four names."

Quinn told her, "You don't have to do that."

"You are going to be their godparents. I want them to be named after you."

"Its up to you."

The doctor came in and said, "It is almost time for you to push. We need to get you ready. Your sons are going to be here within the next hour or two."

* * *

><p>Finn was driving as fast as he could. He wanted to get to Rachel. He knew he probably wouldn't get there in time to see the boys born, but he would see them before they were a day old. He just wanted to hold his wife and let her know that she was the only one that had been on his mind for all the months he had been gone.<p>

He was driving and talking to himself. He was saying, _"I'm going to get there. I have to get there. I'm three hours away. I can't miss seeing my boys. I can't miss seeing Rach. I have to see my girl. I have to let Rach know how much she means to me and how much I have missed her in the last months."_

Finn picked up his phone and called Kurt. Kurt answered, "Finn! What are you doing?"

Finn told him, "Rach is in labor."

"I know she is."

"I'm on my way home. I will be there in three hours."

"That is great. Rachel will be so excited to see you."

"I'm excited to see her, too. I have missed her so much. I know I won't get there in time to be there to hold her hand, but I will get there before the boys are 24 hours old."

"I'm at the airport now. Blaine and I will be to the hospital in a half an hour. Call when you get closer. I want to know where you are."

"Okay. Right now I am in Tennessee. I'll be getting to Kentucky in the next hour. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The two of them hung up. Finn couldn't stop thinking about Rachel and how much pain she had to be in.

* * *

><p>Rachel was screaming and crying as she pushed. She looked at Carol and said, "I hope you are happy with two grandsons because that is all you are going to get! Finn is never going to touch me again. There is no way I am EVER going to go through this again. I love him, but this hurts!"<p>

Carol wiped her forehead with a wet cloth and said, "It's going to be okay, Rach. They will be here soon."

The doctor said, "You are doing great, Rachel. Baby A is almost here. I can see his head. Just keep doing what you are doing. You are doing great. Your boys will be here soon."

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand and said, "Finn is going to be so proud of you, Rach. When he hears about how great you did he is going to be so proud. You are going to be a great mommy."

Rachel looked up at her and said, "In six months I am going to be doing the same for you. Thank you for being here for me, Quinn."

"I wouldn't have been anywhere else. I know I am definitely going to have the pain meds though."

Rachel managed to laugh. "I would recommend it."

Rachel cringed as another strong contraction came over her. The doctor said, "Okay, Rachel. With this one you need to push really hard. Then we should have baby one here with us." Rachel did as she was told and she they heard a baby cry.

* * *

><p>Finn was driving through Cincinnati. He was getting closer to Rachel and he was getting more excited. He was ready to see the only woman he had ever loved. He was going to be a father today. He was going to get to see his wife after three months and get to meet his boys for the first time. He was on cloud nine.<p>

Finn was driving along and wasn't paying attention. That was when it happened. There was a loud crash and everything went black. Finn didn't know what happened. He had no idea where he was. He just knew that something wasn't right.

* * *

><p>Rachel was cringing as she went through the last contraction. He screamed as she gave one last push. The doctor said, "Congratulations, Rachel. Baby boy number boy is here. You have two beautiful and healthy baby boys. We are going to go take them to the normal tests."<p>

Rachel asked, "Can I see them first, please?"

The doctor laughed. "Of course."

The nurse laid the babies in Rachel's arms. Quinn and Carol looked over her shoulder at them. Then Carol asked, "What are their names?"

Rachel smiled down at the perfect baby boys in arms and said, "Christopher Lucas Sterling and Houston Noah Palmer."

Quinn smiled and said, "Puck is going to love that you named one of the babies after him."

Rachel told her, "Lucas is from you. I know you don't like Lucy, but Lucas sounds better than Quentin."

Quinn laughed. "That is true. They are beautiful, Rach. They look like Finn, but they have your complexion."

Carol told her, "That is right. They are going to take the boys to run tests and take you to a room. We are going to go out and tell everyone how you are doing. I'm sure they are all dying to know how you are doing."

Rachel asked Quinn, "Will you stay with me, please?"

Quinn replied, "Of course, Rach. I won't leave you unless you want me to."

Carol kissed the top of Rachel's head and went out to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>Carol walked in the waiting room to find Burt, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Santana and a couple of girls Rachel worked with at the daycare. Carol smiled and said, "My grandsons are here. Christopher Lucas Sterling is five pounds and twenty inches long. Houston Noah Palmer is five pounds and nineteen inches long. They are both beautiful. They look like Finn, but have Rachel's complexion. They are perfect."<p>

Sam asked, "How is Rachel doing?"

"Rachel is sad that Finn wasn't here, but she is doing great. She was a true trooper. She did this without any kind of medication."

Santana told her, "Of course. She is Rachel freakin' Hudson." Everyone laughed.

Kurt asked, "Are they in the nursery?"

Carol told him, "For about an hour. Then Rachel is going to be asking for them. I know you all want to see them. Lets go see if we can get a look at my handsome grandsons.

All of them went practically racing to the nursery window to get a look at the Hudson babies that were sure to be popular in all things they did in life.

Everyone was standing there when Kurt's cell phone started to ring. He figured it would be Finn. He went ahead and answered it. He said, "Hello?"

A voice he hadn't recognized asked, "Is this Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes it is. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Amy from University Hospital in Cincinnati. We have your brother, Finn Hudson."

"Oh my gosh!"

"He told me to call you. He is coming in and out of consciousness. He keeps asking for Rachel."

"How is he?"

"He is bruised up, but those should heal. The last we checked when he was awake, he couldn't move his legs."

"Okay. Thank you. Someone will be there as soon as we can. Thank you." Kurt hung up and started to tear up. He looked at the babies in the window and lost it.

Burt said, "Son, this is a hospital. You know better than to answer a call in here. What is the matter?"

Kurt looked up at him and said, "Finn is in the hospital in Cincinnati."

Carol came rushing over and asked, "Why Cincinnati?"

"He was going to surprise Rachel and try to get here for her. There was some kind of accident. He is in the hospital in Cincinnati pretty banged up. He is coming in and out of consciousness and he can't move his legs."

Carol lost it. Burt said, "Carol, stay here with Rachel. We will go down and be with Finn. Rachel is still going to need someone. We will call you as soon as we know what is going on. You need to go check on Rachel."

Carol kissed Burt. Burt, Kurt and Blaine left to go see Finn. Carol felt torn. She wanted to be with her son, but she knew he would want her here with his wife and sons.

* * *

><p>Carol walked in Rachel's room with Sam, Santana and the few friends from the daycare.<p>

Carol said, "Hey Rach." Carol was trying to cover her feelings.

Rachel looked up at her and asked, "What is the matter?"

Carol sighed and said, "Rach, you need to stay calm, okay?"

"What is going on?"

"Finn was in some kind of accident. We was on his way up here to be with you when you gave birth. He made it to Cincinnati, but something happened. He is at University Hospital. Burt, Kurt and Blaine are on their way down there to check on him. They promised to call as soon as they knew something."

Rachel started sobbing. She was still emotional. She just wanted to see Finn. She had to get out of the hospital soon so she could go be with Finn. She asked, "What do you know?"

"He was going in and out of consciousness. The last time they checked he couldn't move his legs."

Rachel lost it. She started shaking from crying so much. Quinn took her in her arms as a nurse came in with the boys. The nurse said, "Mommy, I have a couple of hungry boys that want to see you." Rachel took one look at the boys that looked just like Finn and started sobbing more. She wanted to get up and walk out with her boys to go see her husband.


	14. Family

**Many of you probably won't like this. It was prewritten. I hope you still stick it out. Thank you for all of your input and love on this story. it is wonderful to know what you think and all. Thank you for the reviews and faves/alerts.**

Rachel had not let them take the boys away from her. She spent all night holding them and telling them how much they were loved. She was worried about Finn. She wanted to get out of the hospital and go see him. She knew that was the first place she was going to go. She had no plans to go back to the apartment when Finn needed her.

The doctor came in. Rachel asked, "Can we go home? My husband is in the hospital in Cincinnati. I need to go see him. He needs to meet our boys."

"I was coming in to tell you that you can go home."

"Great. Thank you so much."

Quinn stood up and said, "I'll go get the car. It has the car seats in it and you are ready to go. Call Carol and let them know that we are going to be on our way down there."

Rachel picked up her cell phone. Carol answered the call, "Hey Rach."

"Chris, Houston and I are being released. Quinn and I are going to be on our way down there soon."

"Are you sure that is such a good idea? The babies aren't even 24 hours old."

"I have to see Finn. He needs to meet his sons. I can't be all the way up here while he is in pain down there. How is he doing today?"

"He is staying conscious longer, but he won't talk to us. He just keeps looking at us. I think he is waiting for you to get here."

"Let him know we will be there as soon as we can. The nurse is here to take me and the boys to the car. We will see you all soon." Rachel hung up and got in the wheelchair. She held each of the boys in her arms. Another nurse helped them carry her presents and bags to her car. Rachel was more than ready to get out of the hospital and go to see Finn.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in the back seat with the boys while Quinn drove. Rachel looked down at them and said, "You get to meet your daddy today, boys. I bet you are excited. I know he is going to be happy to get to meet the two of you. You are all he would ever talk about."<p>

Christopher looked up her and blinked. Then he fell back asleep. Rachel laughed and said, "They are going to be so much like Finn. They don't show emotion."

Quinn laughed and said, "As long as they don't have his temper and like to kick chairs."

Rachel giggled. "I still picture the times he would kick chairs in the chorus room. Poor Finny."

"You and Finn are truly perfect for each other."

"When we get to the hospital will you watch the boys for me so that I can go talk to Finn alone? Then I am sure I will have to bring them in to see him. I just want to see him for myself first."

"Of course, Rach. I am sure he is going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about. You are a new mother. That is more than enough on your plate."

"I just need to see Finn and know that he okay."

"He will be fine. He is a new dad. He is going to be fine."

The two of them kept driving.

* * *

><p>They got to the hospital after what felt like an eternity to Rachel. She took the boys to a waiting room that was mostly empty. She sat in a corner and fed them. She knew they were hungry and fussy. She wanted to make it easy for Quinn to watch them while she went to check on Finn.<p>

Rachel burped the boys and kissed their heads. She said, "Be good for Auntie Quinn. Mommy is going to go check on daddy. Then I'll come and get you so you can meet him. I'm sure he is going to ask all about you."

Quinn took the boys and said, "Tell mommy not to worry. Everything is going to be okay. There is nothing for her to worry about. We are going to be just fine."

Rachel went down the hall to the room that was Finn's. She knocked on the door and walked in.

Finn looked up and smiled despite the pain. He said, "Rachie!"

Kurt, Burt, Carol and Blaine left the two of them alone.

Rachel walked closer to Finn and could see the bruising on his face and arms. She kissed his forehead and said, "Hey baby. You scared me. How are you doing?"

"Rach, I'm sorry. I can't move my legs. The doctor told me it is a pair of lease or something."

Rachel sat next to him and said, "Finny, it's paralysis. It means you can't move anything from the waist down in your case."

"I understand if you don't want to be with me any longer. I wouldn't want to be with me either if I couldn't walk. I won't be able to play with the boys. I'm just going to be a pain for you. It will be like another kid for you to have to take care of. I don't want to do that to you. You deserve so much more. I already took her dreams of Broadway. Now this is happening."

"Finn, stop. I love you. It is me and you against the world remember?"

"Your belly is gone. Where are our boys? How awesome are they? I tried so hard to be there yesterday. I really did."

"It is okay, Finny. Everything is going to be okay. You are going to be here for a while. The boys and I are going to stay with you. I don't want you to be by yourself."

"You aren't going to stay here. I'm not going to let you. You and the boys need to be comfortable. That would not be in a hospital. You need to have a real bed and they need to have their bassinets."

"I don't want you to be here by yourself. I just want to be with you here."

"I can't let you do that. Chris and Houston need you more than I do."

"About them. I gave them each another name. I wanted them to be named after our best friends. I added Lucas to Christopher's name and Noah to Houston's."

"That is good. Will you please go get them? I don't think I can wait any longer to meet my sons."

Rachel smiled. She leaned over and gave him a long, passionate kiss. She was happy to see that though his life would never be the same, Finn was still the same Finn she had fallen in love with sophomore year.

Rachel walked out to the waiting room to find her fathers had arrived and were sitting with everyone else. Kurt was holding Chris and Quinn was holding Houston.

Quinn hurriedly walked over to Rachel and asked, "How is he doing?"

Rachel lost it. She didn't know what she was going to do with two babies and the only guy she ever loved paralyzed. She wanted to take away all his pain. It was her fault that he was this way to begin with. Rachel took Houston from Quinn and started sobbing over him. She said, "He is so sad. I don't know what to do to make him better. He is paralyzed. He is never going to be able to move his legs again. I don't know what to do for him. I don't know how we are going to do this."

Leroy came over and hugged his daughter. He was followed by Hiram. They hugged their daughter without squishing their grandson. Leroy told her, "We got you a hotel room. We already have the bassinets in there for the boys and we brought them clothes. We also brought you some outfits. I know you aren't going to want to leave him, but you have to think about your sons. You and Quinn can stay there. We are going to stay a few nights in case you need us. Finn is family and we are all going to stick together."

Rachel looked up at him and said, "Thank you daddy. It really means a lot to me. Thank you for being so supportive. I know Finn and I are going to need all of you. I need to get back in to see Finn. I just needed to come out and get the boys and cry a little. I didn't want him to see my like that. If you could give us at least a half an hour."

Carol told her, "We'll go get dinner. You and Finn take your time. We'll bring you back something." Kurt helped Rachel get the boys in their carriers.

Rachel took a carrier in each hand and had the diaper bag on her shoulder. She was definitely becoming a mother.

Finn was lying in bed when he heard the door open. Then he heard, "Daddy, I have a couple of handsome boys that want to meet you."

Finn tried his hardest to sit up in the bed on his own. Rachel sat the boys' carriers on the window ceil. She got Christopher out of his carrier and took him over to Finn. Rachel said, "Chris, this is your daddy. Daddy, this is Christopher Lucas Sterling Hudson. He has patiently been waiting to meet you."

Finn look one look at him and tears started falling from his eyes. He held out his arms and Rachel sat him in his arms. Finn looked down at him and said, "Hello handsome. You look like your mommy."

Rachel said, "Don't start crying now. You still have someone else to meet." Rachel walked over and got Houston out of his carrier.

Finn looked up and said, "He is handsome, too.

Rachel said, "Houston, I would like you to meet your daddy. Daddy, I would like you to meet Houston Noah Palmer Hudson." Finn moved his arms so that he could hold both of the boys.

"I finally get to meet my boys. I have been waiting so long to get to meet the two of you. I'm sorry I won't get to play a lot of sports with you in the future, but I want you to know that I will be at every game you ever play."

"Is there enough room for mommy on the bed?"

"Of course. Come snuggle up with us, pretty lady."

Rachel sat down next to Finn. She kissed his cheek and rubbed her hand over the heads of their sons. She felt like she was where she belonged. She was with the three guys that meant so much to her.

Finn told her, "It looks like I won't be leaving you now. I'm sorry this happened. I wish I could be more help. I know it is going to be hard for us. You are going to have three babies to take care of now."

"Finn, stop! You couldn't help that this happened. It is all going to be okay. You are going to be a great dad and you are a wonderful husband. We have so many people willing to help us if we need it. I'll quit school and get a full time job. Everything is going to be fine."

"I don't think so. You are going to finish school. I'm not going to ruin your life any more than I already have. You are going to get a degree."

"Finny, I love you. I am always going to love you. I think I love you more now than I did before. You are alive. That is what matters to me. You are going to be here for Chris and Houston. You are going to be here every day."

"I'll get a job on campus. I want to go to school. I want to help you out in any way that I can."

"You have nothing to worry about. I talked to Quinn about her and Puck living with us when he gets back. That will really help us out. Quinn will be there to help with the boys if you can't. It really isn't going to be easy for us, but we have amazing friends. I know they will help us."

"I think they would be a good idea. Rach, you gave me two of the cutest babies in the world. I love the three of you so much. I want you to know that I tried so hard to get to you yesterday."

"Don't even think about that. The boys are here and we are here with you. That is what matters. We are going to make everything work."

Chris started to fuss in Finn's arms. Rachel lifted him up and asked, "Are you hungry, baby? I think you are going to be just like your daddy. He likes to eat a lot, too."

Finn laughed as Rachel took Chris from his arms. She started to nurse him and soothe his ill temper brought on by his hunger.

Finn kissed her forehead and said, "You are a pro at that."

"It just comes natural. So far they are great babies. We have a doctor's appointment next week to check up on them."

"I'll probably still be here."

"I think they want to keep you for a week, but then you are going to have a lot of therapy. You can do therapy near home."

"That would be great. I would be able to be home with you and help the best that I can."

"I'm going to be home until January. I am going to have to go back to the daycare before that, but I have all my course work for the semester finished."

"That's my girl."

"Do you want to burp Chris? I need to feed Houston."

Finn smiled and said, "You may have to help me, but it would be my pleasure."

Rachel stood up and went to get the burp rage from the diaper bag. She put it on Finn's shoulder and showed him how to burp Chris. She took Houston from him and they did the process over again.

Rachel couldn't take her eyes off Finn as he got used to being a father. She knew he was going to be a great dad despite his disability.


	15. Visiting with Daddy

**This is the last of the prewritten chapters. It may be a while before I update due to this week being so stressful and needing a break from everything. Hopefully I'll be able to upload some soon, but I am just giving a warning. Thank you for all the love and reviews. I love them all. I could really use some ideas if you have them. :)**

Rachel had fallen asleep while holding Houston. Finn sat there with his little family and didn't want to be anywhere else. He loved having his family within arms distance.

There was a soft knock on the door. Finn looked up to see his mom, Burt, Hiram, Leroy, Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Quinn. Finn looked up and said, "Shh… I just got her to finally go to sleep. She is exhausted. The boys just fell asleep not too long ago."

Quinn smiled and said, "Your little family is just so precious. Congratulations. The boys look just like you with Rachel's complexion. They are good babies, too. They don't cry much at all."

Finn smiled. "They are pretty wonderful. I'm a lucky guy. I may not be able to move my legs or have any more children, but I am lucky to have the life that I do. I'm alive. I get to watch my boys grow up and I get to have Rachel in my life. Did one of you happen to call my training officer to let him know what is going on?"

Burt told him, "Yes. Him and Puck are on their way up here to see you. You don't need to worry about that. You have enough on your plate right now."

"Thanks, Burt."

Kurt said, "Bro, can I steal your kid for a while? I love my nephews."

Finn laughed. "Of course. My arm is kind of falling asleep on me."

Carol asked, "How are you feeling, Finn?"

"I'm okay. I just wish I could move my legs. I want to be able to walk around the room to soothe the boys. I want to be able to be a good dad that can play ball and everything with my kids. I guess I'm not going to get that wish."

"You are still going to be a great dad. I know you are. The way you were looking at them when we walked in gives that away. I can tell that those boys are already your world and I don't blame you. I know it is going to kill you to have Rachel have to leave you tonight."

"It is what is best for her, Houston and Chris. Please promise to take care of them. Their first night out of the hospital is most likely going to be rough."

Quinn told him, "I'm not going to leave them. I'll be there if she needs anything."

"Have her call me if she needs to. Maybe if they are upset we can put the phone on speaker and sing to them together. They liked it when we would sing to them before I left."

"Okay. Don't worry, daddy. We won't let anything happen to your boys. Puck called and said they would be here in the morning. He is worried about you."

"It's not like it hurts or anything. I can't feel anything below my waist."

Rachel woke up. Hiram took the baby in her arms and she wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and started crying. Finn kissed her head and asked, "What is the matter, baby?"

"I had a dream you died. I can't lose you, Finny. I don't know what I would do without you. I need you always and forever. You are my world. You are my babies' daddy. They need you as much as I do. I don't know what I would have done if something worse had happened to you."

Finn pushed hair out of Rachel's face. He told her, "It is going to be okay, babe. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about that. We have a family."

"You told me that you would be so far up on cloud nine that nothing could hurt you. You lied."

"I know, Rach. I'm sorry. I really didn't believe anything could hurt me when I had you, Chris and Houston to come home to. I'm never going to leave you again. I am always going to be here for the three of you. You are amazing. I'm sorry I scared you. I am so sorry, baby. I never meant for this to happen. I meant to be there for you when you had them."

"None of that matters. You are here now. We are going to get through this. We have one of the strongest loves I have ever seen. Nothing can go wrong with the two of us when we have each other. I am in love with you. That is never going to change."

"You are going to love me even when you have to help me get to the bathroom? You are going to love me when I can't get out of bed on my own? You are going to love me when the boys are running around the apartment and I can't help you catch them?"

Rachel kissed his forehead. "I will love you forever. Everything is going to be okay. We will find a way to handle all of this."

Quinn looked down at the baby in her arms. She said, "The two of you make beautiful babies. Puck and I will be here to help the two of you in any way that we can. You know we will always be there for our godsons. He is so excited to meet them. I just hope he gets that excited about our baby. I go to the doctor next week, but I get to find out what we are having as soon as he comes home."

Finn told her, "He is so excited about your baby. He has a picture you sent him in his wallet. If you tell him I told you that, he will kill me. I would really like to see my sons reach one." Everyone laughed that he still had his sense of humor.

Rachel yawned and so did the boys. It was the cutest thing Finn had ever seen.

Hiram said, "Little star, you need to get to the hotel and try and get some rest."

Rachel said, "I can't leave Finn."

Finn squeezed her hand and said, "You need to listen to your dad. I'm not going anywhere. I am a big boy. I will be able to handle it here tonight. You need to go get some rest and get the boys comfortable. I love all three of you and I can't wait until I am able to be home with the three of you. Hopefully it will come soon."

Rachel kissed Finn full on the lips and got off the bed. She walked over to Quinn and took her son back. She pulled him close to her chest and kissed his head. She took him over to Finn and said, "Say night night to daddy. We will see him in the morning. Lets get you in your seat and ready to go to the hotel."

Once Rachel had Chris in his carrier she took Houston from Kurt. She took him over to Finn and said, "Say night night to daddy. We will see him in the morning. I know I'm going to miss him, too. We will be back first thing in the morning."

Finn kissed Houston's head and said, "Night buddy. Be good for mommy and Auntie Quinn. I will see you first thing in the morning. Make sure you leave a big stinky for me."

The room laughed. Everyone knew he was going to be a great dad because he wasn't afraid of anything that would come his way when it came to fatherhood.

Quinn told Finn, "Don't worry. I'll take care of your boys and Rach. I'm not going to let anything happen to her. They are going to be fine."

Finn said, "Call me if they need sung to."

Rachel kissed Finn again. "I love you so much, hubby. It is going to be okay. They are going to be fine. I promise to call you if they need sung to."

Rachel picked up the boys' carriers. Quinn took the diaper bag. Finn hated to see Rachel go, but he knew it was the best thing for her, Chris and Houston. He trusted that Quinn would help her out if she needed the help.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn walked into the hotel room. The boys were asleep, but as soon as they walked in the door they woke up and started screaming their lungs out. Rachel was tired. It had been just over 24 hours since she had given birth. She was exhausted and ready for sleep, but she knew that wasn't going to come any time soon.<p>

Rachel took Houston out of his carrier and started to feed him. He seemed to calm down some. Quinn was holding Christopher trying to calm him while Rachel paid attention to the needs of Houston.

Rachel took Chris when Houston had been fed. When he was finished she burped him and went to lay him down in one of the bassinets by the bed. He started crying as soon as he was laid down. Rachel picked him trying to calm him before he woke Chris, but she had no such luck.

Quinn picked up Chris and tried to calm him.

Rachel was pacing with Houston. She started crying and said, "Please calm down for mommy. We all need some sleep so we will be happy for daddy in the morning. What can I do to make you happy? Huh? What can mommy do for you, sweetheart?"

Quinn was softly bouncing Chris. She asked, "What if Finn was right? What if they need to be sung to?"

"I guess that might help. Can you sing Faithfully with me?"

"Anything to help them calm down. This is breaking my heart."

"Yeah." The two of them start to sing Faithfully. It didn't seem to help.

Rachel said, "Maybe they need to hear Finn tell them that it is going to be okay. I mean any time I would sing to them they wouldn't really calm down, but when he would sing to them when he called."

"I would say you need to try something else."

Rachel picked up her phone with her free hand and called Finn's room. Finn answered, "Hello?"

Rachel said, "Finny. I don't know what to do. They won't stop crying. We have tried everything. They must want to hear your voice. I just don't know what to do."

"Calm down, sweetheart. They can probably tell that you are upset. Relax. Put me on speaker and we can sing to them together. See if that helps." Rachel put Finn on speaker and they started singing Faithfully together. The boys' eyes finally started to droop. Rachel was so thankful for her husband.

Rachel took the phone off speaker and quietly said, "That did the trick. You are super dad already. We can't wait to see you tomorrow, baby."

"I can't wait to see the three of you either. I'm glad I could help. Call me if you need my voice again. That is one good thing about the accident. It didn't take away my ability to sing. I may not be able to walk, but I can still sing."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more. Everything is going to be okay. Try and get some rest while they are sleeping. If you need to, call me later. I don't think I am going to be getting much sleep knowing that I am so close to you and not able to sleep with you in my arms."

"That is how tonight is going to be for me, too. I'm so tired though."

"Try and get some sleep. I know you are going to have to get up in two hours to feed the boys again. I want you to at least get a little sleep."

"We will see you first thing in the morning."

"I won't be going anywhere. I will be right here waiting for the three of you. There is nothing more that I want to see than your face and our boys."

"Good night, Finny. Hopefully I won't have to call you again."

"Don't worry if you have to. I will be glad to hear from you." The two of them said good night and goodbye.

Rachel laid down on the bed. Quinn was lying on the other bed. Rachel softly told her, "You are the best friend I could ever have. I owe you so much."

"No you don't. you have nothing to owe me for. I know Puck and I are going to need the help when our little one gets here. Now you need to try getting some sleep. You had two babies just over 24 hours ago. They are going to need you in an hour or two."

Rachel yawned and told Quinn good night for the time being. They each fell asleep.

Quinn and Rachel got up every two hours to take care of the boys. Rachel was so thankful to have Quinn there for her when Finn couldn't be there. She was ready to take care of her sons with her husband though.


	16. Officer Aaron Came To Town

**This is just a little something to keep you occupied. I didn't have a lot to write it so it isn't very long. I hope you still like it. I'm starting to try and figure out what is going to come next. I think it may be a time jump. I'm just not sure. Thank you for the reviews and alerts/faves.**

Rachel and Quinn walked into the hospital room with Christopher and Houston. They looked up to see Puck and Finn's training officer. Quinn quickly sat the baby carrier on the floor and ran to Puck.

Rachel laughed and said, "Yeah. Just forget about my son and run to your man."

Puck and Quinn shared a long kiss and then gave Rachel an evil glare. Puck said, "Berry, don't mess with my girl."

Rachel sat her sons' carriers on the window ceil and said, "Excuse you! I have not been a Berry for five months. Thank you very much."

Rachel walked over to Finn and kissed his forehead. She asked, "How are you feeling today, honey?"

Finn smiled and told her, "So much better now that you and the boys are here. Rach, I would like you to meet my training officer, Mark Aarons."

Rachel smiled and said, "It is so nice to meet you. Finn would always tell me about how nice you were whenever we talked. Thank you for being so kind to him."

Officer Aarons told her, "Hudson is my favorite."

Puck looked up and said, "Hey!"

"Puckerman, you get on my nerves. Heck, you get on everyone's nerves. Hudson here is a big softy and easy to handle." The room burst into laughter.

Puck said, "Okay. Let me see my godsons. I have heard everything there is to hear about two day olds, but I have yet to actually see them or hold them. I want to meet the famous Finchel babies."

Rachel smiled and walked over to the window. She picked up Houston and said, "Uncle Noah, I would like you to meet your godson, Houston Noah Palmer Hudson."

Puck looked at him and a tear fell down his cheek. He held out his arms to take him from Rachel. He asked, "Why would you name him after me? I'm a screw up." He couldn't take his eyes off of the little baby in his arms.

Finn told him, "Man, you aren't a screw up. You haven't made some of the best decisions, but you aren't all bad. You are my best friend. I know you will always be there for Rach and the boys. There is no one else like you. We have had our problems in the past, but everything happened for a reason."

"No one is ever going to mess with Palm or Chris. Not if I have anything to do with it. I am going to be in the Army. I was someone people were scared of before. Now I will be really intimidating."

Rachel laughed and said, "Noah, you are just a big teddy bear. You are going to be a great dad."

"Is it bad that I hope we have a girl? I would never want to replace Beth, but I want a little girl that I can raise. I want a little girl that I can sing to sleep. I can't wait to meet our baby. I don't want to have a boy right now in fear that he will be too much like me. I may be going overseas. I can't leave Q here to take care of a kid just like me."

Quinn came over and kissed his cheek. She told him, "I would be happy with any child we have. I am tougher than you give me credit for, Puckerman."

Rachel said, "We will be here if she needs anything. By the way, you still have another godson to meet." She walked over and went on, "I would like you to also meet Christopher Lucas Sterling Hudson."

Puck smiled and said, "You have some good looking kids, Rach."

"Wow. You actually called me Rach. I'm surprised."

"Whatever. You aren't a Berry anymore. I have to think of something else to call you now."

Everyone laughed.

Finn said, "Bring me my boy. I have missed the three of you. It just wasn't right to sleep alone."

Rachel laughed and told him, "At least you got some sleep. We were up most of the night with our little guys. They are just like you. They never stop eating. They are going to get so big. I think they may pass you up."

Finn laughed. "That's my boys. I'm sorry you didn't sleep well. I wish you would have. I wish I could have been there to help."

"It wouldn't have done a lot of good. I had to feed them and that is something that you can't help with right now."

"I'll help in any way you will let me."

"I know you will. You are going to be a great daddy."

Officer Aaron's said, "Puckerman, it is time for us to go. Hudson, I'm glad to see you are doing okay. Congratulations on the sons. They look just like you, but they have your beautiful wife's complexion. The guys would love to see you come back if you are up for it for graduation next month."

Finn's face fell and rubbed his hand over Chris's head. He said, "I don't know. I'm going to be in therapy for a while. I don't know when I will get to go home. Rach and the boys are going to need me. The doctor did tell me this morning that the therapy could help me get some mobility back. It turns out that the paralysis isn't as bad as they thought it was. They poked me with a needle this morning right under my waist and I felt it, but that was it."

Rachel kissed him full on the mouth. She told him, "That is amazing. We are going to get you to therapy and we are going to get you walking again."

"Rach, they said no matter what I am going to be walking with a cane if I can even walk. I may be in a chair the rest of my life."

"That will be okay because I will still have you. That is what matters to me."

Puck came over and gave the Houston to Rachel. He kissed Quinn full on the lips and touched her stomach. He said, "I'll see you in a month, sweetheart. We are going to get married when I get home, right?"

Quinn smiled and said, "That is all I want."

Puck and Officer Aarons left.

Rachel and Finn spent the rest of the afternoon passing the boys back and forth with Quinn trying to keep her mind off of missing Puck


	17. Welcome Home!

**Sorry for the long wait. I've hit a snag in the story and experiencing one of the most stressful weeks of my life. I hope you don't get too bored and are still enjoying the story. I would love to hear your thought and get any ideas you may have. Please review. Thank you for the other reviews and faves/alerts.**

Finn had been in the hospital for two weeks. Rachel was exhausted. Going back and forth between the hospital and the hotel while taking care of Houston and Christopher was more work than she thought and she knew it was going to be hard. Rachel just wanted Finn to be released so they could go back to Lima.

Rachel walked into the room with the boys yet again. Finn sat up in the bed. He was learning to do more things with his arm strength. He still couldn't walk, but they didn't expect that to come for a few months if not a year or two.

Rachel walked over to the bed with the carriers. She rubbed her eyes and said, "Hey honey."

Finn asked, "Where is Quinn, Rach?"

"She had to get back to school. She can't be off all the time. She is going to be having a baby of her own and she is going to need the time off with them. I have decided that I'm going to get a job at a daycare so I can take the boys with me. You are going to be home and need the time to relax. I'll go back to school when you are better and the boys are a little older."

"Rach, you need to get finished with school. You can't let me hold you back. You have been doing so much the last two weeks. I wish I could help you."

"It is all going to be okay. I can't wait. The boys need me and you are going to need me."

"They said I can go home today. I called mom and Burt to come back down and help. I love you, but I don't want you to be overwhelmed. I can't wait to get home and see the boys in the nursery that we put together for them. I really can't wait to sleep in the same bed as my wife."

"That is great news, Finny."

"I have to start therapy tomorrow."

"We will make sure that you get there. I am so glad that I finished the work that I needed to get done this semester. I get to be home with you and the boys while you need me most."

"You are the most amazing wife in the world. I can't wait to get home with you. I can't wiat to be in our apartment again."

"When can we get you home?"

"Not for a few more hours. They need to do a few more tests. Mom and Burt are going to come down. Burt is going to help me get into the car. You don't need to worry about trying to get me in and out of the car by yourself. I want to sit in the back with the boys. I want to take care of them on the ride home. I have pretty much left it all to you for the last two weeks. I need to start being a dad."

"Finn, none of this is your fault. It is nothing you need to worry about. You are and are going to be a great dad. You are alive. That is what is really important. I almost lost you. I never want to lose you. I don't know what I would do without you and the boys. Chris and Palm are a lot of work, but I wouldn't trade them for anything. They are little copies of their daddy."

"I can't wait to get to know them better. You are such a good mommy. I want to hold them. You need a break. You have been through so much in the last two weeks. I can't believe they are already two weeks old. They are still so tiny and cute."

Rachel laughed. "They are getting bigger though. They were each up a half a pound when we went to their doctor's appointment. They go back in a couple of weeks for their one month shots."

"I'll be there for that one. I'm not going to let something that big happen without me. I want to be there with you and the boys in case they need me."

Rachel smiled. "See, you are a great dad. I can't wiat to get my three favorite guys home. I'm glad Quinn and Noah are going to live with us. I know it may be a little cramped, but we are going to need the help. Finn, I don't want you to feel bad that we are going to helping."

"I know babe. I really appreciate that. You need to let me try to do things on my own if it is at all possible. I don't want you, Quinn or Puck to put your lives on hold for me. I love you so much for all that you have and will be doing for me. I just hate that I wasn't there with you when these guys were born. I can't believe I missed something so big."

"It is okay. They are here and so are you. Everything is going to be okay. We are going to get through anything that comes our way. We are Finchel, remember?"

Finn laughed. "You are so cute. I just want to go home. I don't even care that I am going to be spending all my time in therapy. I get to sleep next to you tonight and I am so excited about it."

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon being the best parents they could be in a hospital setting to their boys.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex. She was so excited to be getting all of her guys home. It was about time that they all got to be a family.<p>

Burt helped Finn get into the wheelchair. Carol helped Rachel carry the boys to the door.

Burt pushed Finn's wheelchair in the apartment. Finn wasn't looking up when he heard, "Welcome home!"

Finn looked around to see all of his closest high school friends. He couldn't have thought of a better way to be welcomed home. He was looking forward to a night with Rachel, Houston and Christopher, but he loved his friends.

Finn smield and said, "Thanks guys. I really appreciate all the help you have all been while I have been in the hospital. It is so nice to be home."

Artie was the first to come over to Finn. He stuck out his hand and said, "Man, if you or Rach need anything let me know. I know what it's like to be in a chair. I really hope they can get things figured out for you. I hope you get to get things worked out so you can play around with your boys. I know I am never going to have that chance if I ever kids, but I am really pulling for you man. If you ever need to talk you can call me whenever. I know what you are going through. I know it isn't easy. I want you to know that you will always have someone on your side that gets it."

"Thanks, Artie. I really appreciate it. I'm worried about that is going to happen. I really want to be a good dad."

"No matter what you are going to be a great dad. I know it isn't going to be easy, but you got this. You are going to be able to work things out no matter what."

"Thanks."

Quinn came over nad gave Finn a hug. She told him, "It is going to be so nice to have you and Rach home together. I am here to help whenever you need me."

Puck stepped out of the kitchen and said, "I am here to help, too."

Finn asked, "What are you doing here, man?"

"They let me out early. I graduated early so I could get back here to be with Quinn and help your guys out with my godsons. Rach is pretty small and I figured you could use the help getting out of bed and stuff. I didn't want the girls to be stuck and this is what friends are for. I know we have had our hard times in the past, but nothing will ever stop us from being best friends."

"Dude, I am supposed to be the one that gets soft, not you."

The room erupted into laughter.

Blaine and Kurt came over to him. Blaine said, "You look good, Finn."

Finn laughed, "Thanks man. I appreciate you being here for my brother. I know the two of you helped Rach out a lot while I was gone. I really owe you for that."

Kurt told him, "Of course we were going to be here for the diva. She is family. She is the mother of my nephews. My adorable nephews at that."

"They are pretty great. I can't wait to be a better dad."

Santana came over and said, "Dude, you gave us all one heck of a scare. The way they talked we thought you were a goner. I'm glad you are okay. Rachel really needs you. She has been putting on a happy face, but she is really hurting. She is stressed. We have been trying to help as much as we can, but you are the only one that she really wants."

Finn looked around frantically and asked, "Where is my wife?"

Quinn told him, "She went back to your room. She looked upset."

Finn went to roll back to their bedroom. He opened the door to find Rachel in tears as she cried over one of the boys as she fed them. Finn quickly rolled into the room and closed the door behind him.

Finn went over to the bed and saw that Rachel was in full fledged tears. She was quietly sobbing over one of their sons as the other was lying on the bed beside her waiting his turn to be fed.

Finn said, "Rach! What is wrong?"

She looked up and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Rach, I love you. We are together forever. We can tell each other everything. We do tell each other everything. Tell me what is wrong. I'm worried about you. I don't want to see you hurting. All of our friends are out there waiting to see you and our handsome boys." Finn leaned over and picked up Houston from the bed and held him to his chest.

"I'm scared. I don't know how I am going to handle having two boys and college and…"

Finn cut her off, "And a husband who isn't capable of doing anything on his own."

"Finn, I was never going to say that!"

"But it is true. It's okay. I know that is how it is going to be. I love you and I love that you always take everything upon yourself, but you don't have to. Rach, it is going to be okay. We are going to get through this. I know us."

"Finn, I just want to cry all the time. I don't know what is wrong with me. My emotions are still running on high and I hate it. I just want to get back to my bubbly self. I just want to be a good mom and wife. I just want you to love us."

"I love you. I love all three of you. That isn't going to change for anything. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you in my life. You are under a lot of stress. You haven't had a lot of sleep. I want you to sleep in here tonight. The boys and I will sleep in their room. I'll sleep in the recliner with the bassinets close by so that I can take care of them in the ngiht. I'll only call for you if they are hungry. Other than that it will be me and the boys."

"Finn…"

"Rach, I just want to give you a break. You haven't had much sleep in the last two weeks. You need to get some rest. I just want to do something. I know it isn't going to be easy, but I want to give it a try."

Rachel started crying again. "I want to fall asleep in your arms tonight. I just want to hold you. I want to feel you in my arms and know that you really are here."

Finn reached up with one hand and touched her cheek. "Rach, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. We are going to get through this. I mean we aren't doing all bad right now. I mean look at the little faces of our boys. They seem pretty happy to me. I mean they can't really smile yet, but they seem to be content with life. They don't know that their dad's legs are screwed up."

Rachel smiled. "We should get out there."

"SHouldn't you feed our man Chris here? I think he is pretty jealous of his brother right about now."

Rachel laughed. "You are right. You take Houston out there to see everyone. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, love. I love you so much."

Finn walked out and saw everyone. He laughed with his friends and forgot for a while that he didn't have the mobility that he once did. He was just happy to be alive and have the chance to be with his family and friends.


	18. Friends Like No Other

**Thanks for the few reviews I recieved. They helped me get this out. This story isn't getting the attention it once was and I am starting to lose ideas for it. I wish I could write more, but school is really demanding this semester. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review. I don't know how much longer I can keep this one going. Thank you to those of you that always review. You will forever make me happy. I just hope I'm not disappointing.**

Everyone had left except Puck and Quinn who were going to be living with Finn and Rachel at least for a while. It was going to be something that was going to help both couples in the long run.

Rachel stood up and said, "I'm going to take the boys to bed. Say good night to daddy, Aunty Quinnie and Uncle Noah guys. We will see them in the morning."

Quinn stood up and said, "I'll help you out, Rach. I love these little guys. The practice is going to help me out in the next few months."

Rachel smiled. "I would really appreciate it." The girls kissed each of their guys and took the boys to the nursery.

Finn looked at Puck and asked, "How are you doing, man?"

"I should be the one asking you that. You are the one that has gone through the most."

"I'm just glad to be alive. I am really lucky that I am here. I may not be able to walk right now, but that is okay. I still get to be here with Rach, Chris and Palmer. I am truly lucky that that guy didn't kill me. I was given a chance to be a dad. That is all I wanted and now I get it. I'm not much help right now, but I am still going to get the chance to be here and see them get older."

"You have some pretty awesome kids, man."

"I know. They are only two weeks old, but they are awesome. How are you feeling about being a dad?"

"I'm so excited. Dude, I actually get the chance to raise the kid. This baby isn't going to be taken away from me. I'm going to be the one they call dad and come to with their problems. I probably won't be the best dad, but there is no perfect dad out there."

"You are going to be a good dad. You have nothing to worry about. You and Quinn are going to be good parents. You would have been good parents to Beth, too. Have the two of you thought anymore about getting together with Shelby to meet Beth?"

"I really want to, but I don't want to bring it up to Quinn. I don't want her to get upset on me. I want her to be happy. We are having another baby that we are going to raise. I would really like to see our little girl though. Shelby has been sending us letters and pictures. The last letter she told us we were more than welcome to come and meet her if we wanted. I can't believe they live so close now and we haven't seen her."

"I think you should just talk to Quinn about it. Maybe she will really want to meet her now that she pregnant again. I don't know. I can see it in your eyes that you want to meet the little girl."

"Has Rach said anything about her?"

"No. Rach hasn't seen them for a while. I have been keeping her busy and so have the boys. Do you think the two of us could watch them tomorrow to give Rach and Quinn a break? I don't think Rach really wants to leave me alone with them."

"I would love to help you out, man. I think Rach and Quinn both need to get out and go shopping. Q and I find out what we are having next week."

"What do you want?"

"I really don't care, but it would be hard if we have another girl. I don't want to replace Beth, but I kind of want a little girl. Can you imagine how legit my little girl would be? I can only imagine what Beth is like. I really want to meet her before the other baby gets here."

"I think you should talk to Quinn about it. I think she would be up for it. So, we are on for giving the girls a shopping day tomorrow? I think they deserve it."

"If you can get Rach to leave then I am here for you. You are totally changing the diapers though."

Finn laughed. "Why would I want you changing my kids' diapers anyway? I am going to be as much of a hands on dad as I possibly can be."

"Good for you." The two guy spent more time bonding and talking about their girls.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn were in the little recliners in the babies' room rocking them. Rachel said, "Thanks for all the help, Quinn. I still don't understand why you are so nice to me. I don't deserve it."<p>

"Rach, you are a great mom and friend. I love helping the two of you. The boys are so good. Are you okay?"

"I'm just so tired. I can't keep my eyes open. I am so glad to have Finn home, but that is just going to make things more difficult. He wants to be a good dad, but it is going to be so hard when he is in that chair. I don't want him to feel incompetent. That is the last thing I want to happen, but the boys are not easy to take care of. I just don't know what to do. He offered to sleep in here tonight to take care of the boys so I could get some sleep, but I can't let him do that. He needs to sleep comfortably."

"Rach, you are acting like a single mother. You are not in this alone! Finn wants to help. Puck and I are here to help, too. How about I get up with them tonight? You really need the sleep. I can tell that you are going on little sleep at all. Rachel, you aren't going to be any good for anyone if you don't get some rest. I know Puck would love to help me with them. I can see it in Finn's eyes that he wants to help. You have to let him help. I can see it in his eyes when you feed the boys that he wants to do something. When you give the boys to him to burp his eyes sparkle. When he started to sing to them earlier after everyone left you could tell he felt he was where he belonged."

Rachel started crying as she said, "I can't stop crying. I'm crying all the time. I'm truly lucky that Finn is alive. I shouldn't be upset that he is alive. It is true that things are going to be hard, but I still have him. We have each other. I hate that guy that hit him! How can you get drunk in the middle of the day and go out and ruin someone's life like this. Finn isn't going to be able to pace the floor with the boys. He isn't going to be able to play ball with the boys as they get older. He won't be able to dance badly with our daughter if we ever have one. I just don't know how we are going to do this. He wants me to keep going to school, but there is no way that I can. He is going to need me too much. The boys are going to need me, too."

"Rach…"

"I know. I am over thinking all of this, but this is who I am. I guess deep down I am still the Rachel Berry that you always hated."

"Stop that! You and Finn are going to get through this. This isn't going to be easy, but life is never easy. You will always have Puck and I. We are going to need you, too. We have no idea what we are doing. We don't want to screw up our kid."

"You won't screw up your kid. The two of you are going to be great parents. You are so good with Chris and Palm. Puck's eyes light up every time he looks at your stomach. I know the two of you had said something about getting married. When do you think that is going to happen?"

"Soon. I want to get married before the baby gets here. We find out what we are having in a week. Puck is in hog heaven. He is so excited to be a dad. I think he wants to meet Beth."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I want to meet her, too. I want to see the little girl that we created. I'm kind of worried that we will have a little girl again. I don't want to replace Beth. I want to get to know her, but I don't want her to think we replaced her when she is old enough to understand."

"I don't think that is how it would be. I haven't seen her and Shelby for a while. Actually, they haven't met the boys yet. Shelby has called asking to come up and see them with Beth, but I wasn't sure how you would feel about it."

"I'll talk to Puck tonight, but we would really love to see them. We would love to see our little girl if your mom is still up for letting us meet her. I can't believe she is almost 3. I really can't believe she is going to be a big sister."

"Things just happen so fast sometimes. I'm sure everything is going to be fine. I would really love for them to come up."

"I'm sure that would work out, but we will leave if Puck doesn't want to see them or Shelby doesn't want us here."

"Shelby cannot kick you out of your home. I don't think she would do that. I really think she wants to have a relationship with the two of you so that you can know Beth."

"That would be great."

The two girls kissed the boys and put them in their bassinets and left the room.

* * *

><p>Puck helped Finn get into bed. Rachel gave him a hug and said, "It is so nice to have you back, Noah."<p>

Puck smiled and said, "It is good to be back, Rach. Quinn and I have the kids under control tonight. The two of you need to rest. Then Finn and I are going to have a guys' day with the boys. We want you and Q to get a break."

Rachel told them, "That is very nice of you, but Finn has therapy tomorrow."

Finn said, "Rach, we can handle getting me to therapy. There is nothing for you to worry about. You and Quinn need to have a break. You have been taking care of Houston and Chris for the last two weeks while taking care of me. I want you to have a break. I'm sure the two of you have some dress shopping to do or something. Therapy isn't going to hurt them to go to. I can wiggle my toes now."

Rachel kissed his head. "Babe, I just can't leave them yet."

"Rach, you are so stressed. I hate to see you this way. We won't hurt or corrupt them or anything. I just want a daddy day with them. I know I'm not going to be a great dad, but I want the chance to try. Puck will be there to help out."

Rachel started crying. "I'm a terrible person. I am keeping you from your sons. I don't know why you love me. I would hate me if I were you. All I do is cry and cling to the boys like I'm going to lose them. I almost lost you. I don't know what I would have done if I did lose you. I love you and I know you and Noah could handle them, but I can't help but worry. I hate this feeling that I have. I just want to be with the three of you all the time. I don't want someone to take you away from me. I just feel that if I am there then nothing could happen to any of you. I just feel like I could stop it."

"Rach, this is not your fault that this happened."

"It kind of is. If they would have came on time. If I could have taken better care of myself. If I could have held them for a day or two longer you wouldn't be in this position."

"Rach, you couldn't have stopped them from coming. Baby, none of this is your fault."

"I just feel like it is."

Puck told her, "Rachel, you really need to stop this. We all love you. We all know that you did everything right. None of this is easy for you. Rach you are a great mom. We really want to give you a break. You can take Finn to his next therapy session. Just let me do something for you."

Rachel sighed. "Fine. I think I need to go to the doctor. It has been two weeks and I'm still not back to normal. While the two of you are at therapy I'm going to make myself an appointment at the doctor's office to see if I am overreacting or if I have a reason to overreact."

Quinn told them, "Get some rest. The kids are taken care of tonight. I'll go with Rach tomorrow and Puck is with Finn and the boys. Everything is under control. We have our phones if anyone needs any help or anything. There is nothing for any of us to worry about. I need to find my wedding dress though we are not going to have a fancy dress; I still want to dress well for my man."

Puck kissed Quinn. Rachel gave them each a hug and said, "Thank you so much. The two of you are the best. Have a good night. We will see you in the morning. Wake me if they bother you."

Puck said, "Rach, you are crazy. My godsons could never get on my nerves. We will wake you up in the morning for breakfast before our days start. You have nothing to worry about. Q and I have this under control. We need the practice."

They all said good night. Quinn and Puck went to their room after checking on the boys for the first time of the night. Rachel and Finn couldn't get over how lucky they were to have the amazing friends that they were blessed with in lives. Not just anyone would choose to live with them and give them a night off to get the much needed rest they hadn't had for a few weeks.


	19. Big Day For All

**I don't know how I feel about this story anymore. I don't feel like I am giving it the attention that it needs to be good work. It doesn't seem like people are enjoying it anymore and school is really demanding. I don't have the time to write much anymore. I'm sorry if this is disappointing, but I can't promise when I am going to update again. This really upsets me because I love to write. Thank you for reading this and those of you that always review.** **I'll get back to it at some point, but right now I'm not sure when that will be. :( I have another story I am writing, but it isn't typed or anything. I want to have a story finished before posting it so something like this awful writers block doesn't happen again.**

Rachel woke up after the first full night of sleep she had had in what felt like months. She opened her eyes to see Finn smiling down at her. He said, "Hey momma. I take it you slept pretty well. You looked so peaceful. You were smiling in your sleep. I could feel your grin on my chest. I have really missed that. Rach, I love you so much."

Rachel asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour. I couldn't get myself to wake you. I know you have been worrying about me and the boys. You needed your rest. I'm so glad we can give you a day to relax. You can call me or Puck at anytime today. I'm worried about you. I should be going with you to the doctor."

"You have your therapy you need to start. I'll tell you everything they tell me. When you go to therapy tomorrow I am going to be right by your side. I want to see you kick some butt. I want to see you fight this and be able to walk again."

"I will try my hardest and hopefully things will get back to the way they should be. I'll never have to leave you to go overseas. They can't take me back in the military now because of the accident. I'm not 100% and that is all they want."

"I can't say that I am not happy about that. I didn't want you to leave us. I want you here with us all the time. I want you to be here for all the boys' firsts. I almost lost you once. I don't have to worry about that again. I get to have you all to myself."

Finn kissed Rachel's head. "We need to get up and see our little guys. Then tonight it is me and you on baby duty. I'm kind of excited about it."

"You will be until they wake you up and won't go back to sleep. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. They look just like you. That just makes me love them even more."

"I can't wait until we have a little girl. She is going to have two big brothers that love her and will watch out for her. Not to mention a daddy that will not let any boys get anywhere near her. I'm sure she is going to look just like you and I am not going to let her where short skirts like yours. I know what those skirts make boys think and no one is going to think those things about my baby girl."

Rachel laughed. "You are so precious. I love you so much. We are going to have a while before there is a little girl in our life unless Quinn and Noah have a girl. Oh goodness. Our sons are probably going to fight over her."

"If she is anything like Puck I don't think we will have anything to worry about."

"Finn Hudson! That is not very nice. He is your best friend!"

"True, but that doesn't mean I don't know how he is."

"I'm going to go get Noah to help me get you up. Then I'll help you get dressed. We have to get going on our days. Not to mention I miss my little boys."

"I agree. We need to get this day out of the way."

They separated and Rachel went to get Puck.

Rachel and Quinn were in the nursery with Houston and Christopher while Puck and Finn were in the kitchen. They were getting breakfast for the girls.

Rachel picked up both Christopher and Houston. She kissed each of their cheeks and said, "Good morning sunshines! Mommy missed you last night. Tonight you are all mine and daddy's. I think you are going to sleep in our room so that it is easy to get you. Your daddy loves you so much. So do I. We are so lucky to have your daddy." Rachel started crying again over her sons.

Quinn came over and said, "Hey. Hey. What is the matter?"

"I don't know. I should be happy. I have two of the cutest babies in the world and a wonderful husband that loves me, but I can't stop crying."

"That is why we are taking you to the doctor today and then we are going to get my dress!"

Rachel smiled. "You are amazing. Let's get in the kitchen to make sure that they haven't burnt the house down."

Quinn took Houston and they walked in to see their guys.

Rachel walked over to Finn who was sitting in his wheelchair. He eagerly held out his arms and said, "Hey Chris! Daddy sure does love you. Were you good for Uncle Noah and Aunty Quinn last night? Tonight you are all mine and mommy's. You are going to stay in our room and I am going to do the best that I can to help you and your brother get some sleep tonight."

Puck said, "Dude, your kids are awesome. They only woke up four times for food and a diaper change. I thought all babies cried like all night. My godsons are so legit."

Finn and Rachel laughed. Rachel said, "Noah, I'm glad you like our sons so much. Thank you for taking care of all my guys today. I really appreciate it. I'll have my cell if you need anything at all."

"The only thing I need from you is for you to take care of my girl."

Quinn was still holding Houston when she said, "Puckerman, come here!"

Puck went running over to her and asked, "What's the matter, baby?"

"Put your hand right here." Quinn guided Puck's hand to a certain place on her stomach while she was holding Houston.

Puck looked up at her and said, "We so have a soccer player in there!"

Quinn had tears in her eyes from the reaction and said, "How are you so sure? Maybe they will be a ballerina?"

"There is no way my son is going to be a ballerina."

Quinn said, "But what if your daughter wants to be a ballerina?"

"Then I will be at every dang boring recital and clap louder than any other guy there for his kid. I'm going to support my kid in everything they want to do in life. That isn't going to change no matter how old they get. They are my kid and I will love them."

Quinn planted a long kiss on Puck's lips.

The intimate moment was disturbed by the wiggling and cooing baby in her arms. Finn laughed and said, "Man, I know how you feel. That grossed me out, too."

Puck looked at Finn and said, "Shut up! Can't a guy show some love to his girl and not be bugged about it."

Rachel told him, "Pay no attention to Finn. The two of you are so cute together. Your baby is going to be so lucky to have the two of you as their parents."

Quinn looked at Rachel and asked, "Can you see if Shelby will come visit with Beth? Puck and I would really like to meet her if she will let us."

"Of course. I have missed the two of them, but I didn't want to make things awkward for either of you. Beth is so adorable. I have really missed her."

Puck said, "Thanks, Rach. With the new baby coming, we really want to see our first little girl. I can't believe she is already two."

Rachel laughed. "She should hear her talk. She loves to talk. She has the thickest blond curls still. She sure does have a temper when things don't go her way though."

Puck wiped a tear from his eye and laughed. "That's my girl. I can't wait to meet her."

Rachel smiled. "I'll call Shelby this afternoon. I'm sure she will want to see the boys again and I know she won't pass up the opportunity to come up and see them."

Finn said, "Okay. I think we all have appointments to get to."

Rachel reluctantly helped Puck get the boys in the car. She kissed Finn and said, "Kick some butt in therapy today, baby. We will make a family day of it tomorrow. I love you so much."

Finn told her, "Figure out what is going on with you. I just want my happy go lucky Rachel back. I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Finny. I'll call you after I leave the doctor's. I can't wait to see you and the boys again."

"Have a good and stress free day."

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in the doctor's office. She was nervous and really wished Finn was with her. They called her back and she sat in the empty, cold room by herself.<p>

The doctor came in and asked, "Hello Rachel. Are you okay? What are we here for today?"

Rachel took a deep breath and said, "I can't get my emotions in check. I cry at everything. I don't know what is the matter with me. I haven't felt this way before. I was always so happy before Christopher and Houston were born. I don't know what to do or if there is anything I can do."

"Rachel, this is normal for someone that just had a baby. It happens more than people let on. I'm going to run some tests, but it sounds like you have postpartum depression. That is nothing to be ashamed of. It is nothing for you to worry about either. I can give you antidepressants just to get your chemicals back to normal. It is nothing you will have to stay on forever. After a month or so we will check your balances again and we can wean you off of them."

Rachel began to cry. "Am I still going to be able to be an effective mother?"

"Of course. You will be on a very low dosage. You have nothing to worry about. You will still be able to be the mother you want to be."

"Thank you so much."

"If you can wait fifteen minutes I'll have the results for you."

"Of course. Do you mind if I call my husband and check on our sons? He is in therapy and he took them for the day."

The doctor smiled. "Of course. That is not a problem."

Rachel pulled out her phone and dialed Finn's number.

Finn was in the middle of his treatment. Puck was sitti

* * *

><p>ng off to the side staying so quiet Finn had forgotten he was there. Finn was getting frustrated at himself because he couldn't do the simple task of moving his legs. He just wanted to walk again. The last two weeks had been the longest weeks of his life, but some of the best for other reasons.<p>

Puck looked down at the phone he held in his hand that Finn had asked him to hold. He looked down at the sleeping babies in the carriers lying in front of him on the floor. He answered, "Hey Rach."

Rachel said, "Hello Noah. How is Finn doing so far?"

"He is pretty frustrated, but he is doing great for the extent of his injury. He can move his ankles now."

"That is great! Tell him I love him. How are the boys? They aren't giving you any trouble are they?"

"Rachel, they are fine. They are sound asleep right in front of me. They are no trouble at all. Stop worrying, momma. How are you doing?"

"The doctor thinks I have postpartum depression."

"What the heck is that?"

"I have a chemical imbalance in my brain that hasn't reset itself from when I was pregnant. They can fix it by putting me on antidepressants for a little while and then I should be good as new."

"It's going to be okay, Rach. You know Quinn and I will be there for you guys."

"Thank you so much."

Christopher started to move. Puck told her, "I have to go. We will see you guys later. Take care of my girl for me."

They hung up. The doctor came in and told Rachel the results to her test which were what he thought they might be. Then Rachel was giving the go ahead to leave. Then Quinn and Rachel were off to go dress shopping.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn walked in the apartment to find the guys in the living room. Rachel rushed over and took her sons from her husband. She gave them each kisses and said, "I missed you so much today. You aren't going to be away from mommy for quite a while. You are going to have to get used to me. I love you so much."<p>

Finn looked up at her and said, "I love you too, babe." He just kind of chuckled.

Rachel got tears in her eyes and said, "I'm so sorry. I love you too, Finny. I shouldn't have ignored you like that. I am a terrible person. I'm lucky to have you."

Finn pulled her and their sons onto his lap. He said, "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to upset you. I love you so much. I missed you today. I am so glad you are going with me tomorrow."

"I'm glad I am going to be there, too. We are going to get through this, right? You aren't going to leave me because I am so emotional, are you?"

"Of course not. I love you way too much for that. We are Finchel. We have got this."

Rachel gave Finn a deep kiss.

Quinn said, "Puck! I got my dress today and Rachel called Shelby! They are coming up next week sometime."

Puck smiled and said, "That is great. Next week is going to be a great week for us. We find out what we are having for a baby number two and we get to see our first baby."

They were all so happy. They spent the night passing the boys around and bonding. Their friendships were so strong. None of the four knew what they would do without the other three in their life.


	20. Puckerman Baby Gender and Meeting Beth

**Wow, I haven't written in forever. I don't know where to go with this story. there is so much that could happen, but I don't know what I want to do with it. I'm sorry for the wait, but I don't think this chapter is the greatest. I love this story and everything, but I just don't feel the chapters are that great anymore. :( I would love your feedback and ideas on what should come next when I have the time to write again. Thank you to those of you who are sticking with this story and have reviewed. It really helps.**

It had been a week. Finn and Rachel were falling into a schedule with the boys and the therapy sessions Finn had Monday through Friday. It wasn't easy, but they never expected it to be.

Puck and Quinn were set to go to the doctor and find out the gender of their baby. They didn't think they could be happier. They were just waiting for Puck to get called to duty. They weren't looking forward to it, but they knew that they were going to make it work no matter what. They were determined to be the best parents they could be in the circumstances they were faced with.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were getting home with Houston and Christopher after Finn's therapy session. Rachel managed to help him in the house. They had been lucky enough for Carol and Burt to help them get a handicap assessable van. It gave Rachel the chance to help Finn without depending on Puck to always be there to get him in and out of the vehicle.<p>

Finn rolled into the apartment. Rachel came in carrying Houston and Christopher. She sat them on the couch and went over to Finn. She kissed his head and said, "I am so proud of you, baby. You did great today. You are going to be back to walking before we know it."

"Rach, I am always going to be using a cane. Can you really accept that?"

"Of course I can. All that matters is that we have you. I wouldn't have it any other way. You are still the Finny that I fell in love with."

"I'm so glad that I have you in my life. I love you so much, Rach. You gave the coolest kids in town. I just hope we can have some more in the future. I don't know if I will be able to give them to you, but I hope so. I would love to give you a little ballerina that our boys will look after."

Rachel smiled. "You are so precious. I am so glad you are here. I hate that this happened to you, but I can't say that I'm not happy that the Army won't be calling you. You will always be here for us and that is what really matters to me. I don't know what I would do without you here. There is no way I could handle Chris and Houston without you."

"I'm not any kind of help."

"Yes you are. The boys can't fall asleep unless you are singing to them. They need you to sing to them every night so they can get to sleep. My singing just doesn't do it for them. They need their daddy for that."

"You are a great mom, Rach. I just wish I was more help than what I am. I feel that I am putting too much pressure on you."

"You are doing everything you can do. I don't want you to feel this way."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Puck and Quinn came in the apartment with big smiles on their faces. Finn said, "Okay. Spill! Is it a little Puck or little Quinn in the oven?"

Rachel laughed and said, "I would like to know as well."

Puck and Quinn walked over to the couch and each of them took a baby. Puck said, "Well Chris. You and your brother are going to have a little chick to fight over when you get older. I don't expect either of you to hurt her and I want you to look out for her. You got me, dude?"

Rachel and Finn laughed. Rachel told them, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys. We will finally have a chance at catching up on numbers here. Quinn and I are outnumbered. We will still be outnumbered, but we'll be closer."

Finn said, "Congrats. The two of you will do great with a little girl. Puck you know you are meant to play with Barbies and whatnot."

Quinn smiled and said, "Thanks guys. We can't wait for her to get here. We are going to name her Chelsea. We heard the song Somebody's Chelsea on the radio today and we had to go with the naming our kids after songs. We just hope that someday this little one will be somebody's Chelsea and be special to them."

Rachel went over and took Houston from Quinn. She kissed his forehead and said, "Did you hear that buddy? You and your brother are going to have a special friend soon. Maybe one of you will be lucky enough to have her as more than a friend a very long time from now."

Puck had taken Christopher to Finn. He was holding him while they were talking. Puck asked, "How was therapy today, man?"

Finn told him, "Annoying as always, but I'll do whatever I have to get motion back. I want to be able to walk, even if it is with a cane. I would do anything to be able to stand up and hug my wife or play with my boys the best I can."

Rachel said, "I have a surprise for the two of you."

Quinn smiled and asked, "What is going on?"

"Beth and Shelby are coming in this afternoon. I wanted it to be a surprise. I hope you don't mind. Shelby was eager to see the boys. I told her the two of you lived with us and she thought it was a great idea for the two of you to meet Beth. She has told her all about her Aunt Quinn and Uncle Noah. I know that isn't the way you wanted to be introduced to her, but she is small and doesn't understand. She promised some day she would tell her who you really are."

Quinn and Puck looked at each other. They got a big smile on their face and hugged each other. Quinn said, "Puck, we get to meet our girl. She is two and a half. We get to meet our little girl."

There was a knock on the door. Rachel walked over with Houston and opened it. Shelby was standing there holding Beth. Shelby squealed and said, "There is one of my grandsons. He is so handsome. Which one is this?"

Rachel smiled and said, "This Houston."

Beth looked up and smiled. "Rachie!"

"Hey Bethy. Go say hi to Finny. Then we want you to meet some people."

Puck took Christopher from Finn before Beth came rushing over to him. Shelby took Houston from Rachel. Rachel walked over to Beth and said, "Bethy, I want you to meet Quinn and Noah. Then you have already met Chris and Houston."

"Kinn and No No."

Finn told her, "Thanks right, Bethy. What do you think about Chris and Houston? They love their Aunty Beth."

Beth smiled. "Tiny."

"Yes they are, but they will get bigger. You were this tiny once."

Shelby said, "They are beautiful, guys."

Rachel and Finn smiled. Rachel said, "Thank you. I'm so glad you came to visit. I hope you will want to be in their lives. They are going to need grandmas."

"That's nana to you. I'm not old enough to be a grandma."

Finn laughed. "Okay, nana. My mom said the same thing. It looks like the boys will have two nanas."

Puck and Quinn took their eyes off of Beth. She looked so much like the two of them. They just thought of the new baby they were going to be welcoming into their lives in a few months.

Puck came over to Beth and said, "Hi Beth. You are very pretty."

Shelby asked, "What do you say, sweetheart?"

Beth bashfully said, "Tanks." She held her arms out to Puck. Puck handed Chris off to Quinn and took Beth in his arms. It was the first time he had held her since the day she was born. It was almost natural to him to be a father. He just wished he had the chance to do this with her every day.

Quinn walked over and said, "Hi Beth."

"Hi. Baby?" Beth pointed to the baby in Quinn's arms.

Quinn smiled. "Yes. This is Chris."

"Ris."

Quinn smiled. She couldn't believe that this was the little girl that she had once held in her body. It was the little girl that she was once ashamed of carrying for everyone to see for the time that she had. Now she regretted ever feeling that way about her. She was beautiful and smart. She wished she would have taken the time to grow up and raise her daughter with Puck. Who knows where they would have been if that had happened.

They spent the evening talking. Puck and Quinn were happy to see that Beth was happy with Shelby and being well taken care of, but they couldn't help but imagine what their lives would have been like if they hadn't been scared 16 year olds and had kept her for themselves.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were in their bedroom for the night. Rachel had just put the boys down in their bassinets beside the bed. Rachel laid down and said, "Hey baby. Thank you for being so amazing. You are so wonderful with all the kids in our lives. Beth loves you and our sons are so lucky to have you. I'm so glad you are in my life."<p>

"It was so hard seeing Puck and Q with Beth today. I could see it in their eyes that they wished they had kept her. I don't know what I would have done if we had given up the boys and not got married. I would be lost."

"That is something we never have to worry about. I know what you mean. It was pretty hard to watch. I know they are going to be great with Chelsea. The two of them have always been meant to be together and have children."

"You are so right."

"I think you are right. Honey, we need to get some rest. We have another big day ahead of us tomorrow. We have your therapy, the boys and I have to help get things ready for this weekend and then come back home to make everyone dinner."

"You are super woman. You just know what needs to be done for everyone. You need some you time though, baby. I don't want you to overdo yourself."

"Honey, I know I have been emotional, but I'm going to be okay. They have me on the meds now and I should be getting back to being myself very soon. There is no reason for you to worry about me now. I love that you care so much about me and worry."

"Lets get some sleep before these boys want their mommy's attention for their food supply." They laughed and curled up together like they did every night.


	21. We Got Each Other's Back

**Thank you all for sticking with this and being so patient. Things with school have taken up so much time and I don't know where this story is going anymore. If you have any ideas feel free to let me go. I would appreciate it. Thank you for the faves, alerts and the few reviews that I am continuously getting. They all mean so much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and will leave your thoughts. This story may be ending soon if I don't get any more ideas because I don't want to drag it out and not have it as good as it could be. Thanks again.**

A few months had passed. Rachel and Quinn were back in school. She found a job at a daycare. They had things set up for Puck to take Finn to his daily therapy session while Rachel and Quinn were at school. Quinn was seven months pregnant and doing all she could to get through a lot of her class work before Chelsea came into the world.

* * *

><p>Puck got Finn back to the apartment. Finn rolled in using his wheelchair. He told Puck, "I really owe you for all that you have done for me. Thanks for taking me to the therapy sessions. I know it takes a lot of stress off of Rach."<p>

Puck said, "You are my best friend. It isn't a big deal. I just wish I was going to be here to see her face when you get out of that chair and walk over to her. I can't believe how fast you got back on your feet. The way they were talking was that you were never going to walk again. I'm glad I can lessen some of the stress you guys are facing. You have the little dudes to worry about. You don't need any more stress than that. I'm glad we are getting the old Rachel back. As annoying as I found her, I have missed her."

"Thanks man. I can't wait to see Rach's face. I have waited to be able to walk to her and take her in my arms. I miss being taller and enclosing her in my arms. Now that things are the way they are I will be able to go back to work soon. I'll have to find some kind of desk job. I can't be on my feet very long without feeling the pain."

"You'll find something. I got faith in your man. You showed them all wrong when you got up on your feet and walked today. That was awesome. I was so proud of you."

Finn laughed. "Thanks. The girls will be home soon."

"I have to head to work. When Q gets home tell her home much I love her."

"You got it. You realize that you have two more months until you are going to be a dad."

"I'm ready for it. I am so ready for it. I can't wait to see her little face. I'll have the chance to raise a little girl that I didn't have the chance to before. I love Q and Chels. They are my world. I just want to see Chelsea's face."

"You are getting soft. You are going to be a great dad."

"I started getting soft when I met your kids. Your kids are all things legit."

"Thanks."

Puck left to go to work.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked in the house to see Finn sitting in his chair. He rolled over and said, "I started dinner. I wanted to make things easier for you and Quinn. I know the two of you do a lot of work while you are at work and school. Give me my boys. The three of us will bond while you change from work and school."<p>

Rachel kissed Finn's head and said, "I'm going to go sit the boys in their pack and play. I want a good kiss from my husband before I finish dinner."

Rachel turned her back as did Quinn to put the two boys in the pack and play in the living room. Finn quickly grabbed his cane and slowly stood up and stood there with the help of his cane as Rachel and Quinn turned around.

Rachel squealed. "Finny! You are standing! I'm so proud of you." She was about to walk to him.

Finn said, "Stop. I want you to see something else."

He slowly moved one foot in front of the other and made his way to Rachel after what felt like forever for him. He wrapped his arms around Rachel the best he could without losing his balance. Rachel was crying as she said, "I am so proud of you. You are doing great, baby. I have missed being in your arms like this. You are my hero. Our boys are going to have their daddy to play with them when they get older. We are so lucky. I love you so much, Finny."

Finn kissed Rachel. "I love you too, Rachie. You are a great mom. Thank you for being here with me when I needed someone most. Hopefully I will be able to stand on my feet longer than I can. I better sit down. My legs are starting to hurt a little bit. I just wanted to surprise you."

"You definitely did that, Finn Hudson."

Quinn looked at them and started to cry. Rachel helped Finn to sit down and then went over to Quinn. She asked, "What is the matter, Quinn?"

She looked up and said, "I wish I had what the two of you have."

Finn asked, "What are you talking about, Q?"

"The two of you are just so perfect and happy together. I want that."

"You have Puck. He loves you and Chelsea so much. He was just telling me earlier how much he couldn't wait to see Chelsea. He really loves you. The two of you are his world. Are you losing feelings for him? That would kill him. He has always loved you."

"No! I love him. I am always going to love him. I love him more now than I ever did. He has given me two little girls. I just wish I could have kept Beth. She is perfect. I should have been a better person and put my childish ways behind me and grew up. I should have grown up for her and Puck. Maybe if I had done that Puck wouldn't have gone and enlisted. I have a bad feeling that they are going to call him up soon. I don't want him to leave us. He needs to be here for Chelsea. She is going to need her daddy."

Rachel rubbed her back and said, "The two of you will get through this. You have nothing to worry about. You are going to make this work. You love each other and you are going to love Chelsea, too. She is going to be very lucky to have the two of you as parents. If they do call Noah up you will have Finn and I to help. We have had plenty of practice in the last two months with these little guys. You are going to be a great mom, I promise. You have nothing to worry about. You are going to have more help than you will probably want. Finn and I have to be there for our niece. We are a big family and that is how it is always going to be. I know we had our problems in the past, but that is why it is the past."

Quinn hugged her tighter. "Thanks, Rach. I really appreciate it. You are the best friend I have ever had."

"It's nothing."

Finn said, "You two girls need to relax. I'll finish dinner."

"I don't think so, mister. You have done more than enough for today. Your hard work is showing. I want you to sit here off your feet with your sons. They missed their daddy today. I'll finish dinner. Quinn, you should get off your feet, too. I'll have dinner done soon."

Rachel went off to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Houston started to cry. Finn got him out of the pack and play and said, "Hey buddy. What's the trouble? Daddy missed you today. I can't wait until you can talk back. We are going to have so much fun. You and your brother are getting so big. I can't believe you are about three months old already. It doesn't seem possible. You guys are awesome kids. Your mom and I are lucky. Look at Aunt Quinnie. You are going to have a new friend to play with soon. Isn't that exciting? You or your brother are going to end up marrying her some day. I just know this. Just don't let that get in the way of the friendship you are going to have. The two of you are going to still be brothers no matter who you date and stuff."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and laughed. She said, "You are determined to have my daughter with one of your sons, aren't you?"

"What? You and Puck are our best friends. I know that way my kid will have good in laws."

Quinn snorted. "You are so full of it. Give me Houston. You need to spend some time with poor Chris, too. He has missed you today, too."

Finn gave Houston over to Quinn who automatically grabbed her stomach and started cooing and making baby noises to it.

Finn picked up Chris and said, "Hey man. How are you doing today? Daddy sure did miss you, Houston and mommy today. I started walking today. I'm glad I got to walk before the two of you did. It would have been bad if your mommy had to deal with three of us learning to walk at the same time. I can't wait until you and your bub can walk and play. We are going to have so much fun. I love you guys so much. Don't ever forget that. No matter what you do, just know I will always be here for you. Nothing could ever come between us."

Christopher leaned over and grabbed Houston's hand. To Finn, it looked like their own language to say that they would always have each other's backs. He laughed and said, "That's my boys. Just promise me that some day when you have a little sister you will look out for her like I know you will be looking out for each other. I know all of my kids are going to be awesome and love each other. I know you are going to fight too, though. That happens. I used to fight with your Uncle Kurt all the time when he would try to get me to use his moisturizer or whatever that stuff is. Don't worry; I'm never going to let him touch you guys with it."

Quinn and Rachel both laughed at the conversation that was playing out in front of them. Finn was the perfect father. No matter that he wasn't quite 19, but he was so good with his sons no matter his age.

Rachel said, "Dinner is ready!"

Finn put the boys in the pack and play. He said, "Dudes, we are going to go eat. Then I'm sure mommy will give you what I know you are hungry for. If you need anything while we are eating you know what to do. Give a big wail and we will be right here. Be good little dudes. Daddy loves you so much." Finn lifted a hand of each of them and gave them a baby fist bump. Then he kissed each of their heads.

Finn walked in the kitchen behind Quinn. He loved being able to walk in the kitchen for once and sat at the table like a normal person. He loved his ability to be semi normal again.

* * *

><p>Finn and the girls spent the rest of the night much of the way they had all the other nights until Puck got home. Then they all went to their own rooms and called it a night. They had a friendship that they knew would be eternal and they wouldn't trade it for anything.<p>

**AN: I'm not a doctor. I don't know the time it takes for things to move along in a case like this. This is all in good fun and for moving the story along a bit.**


	22. Baby Puckerman's Dramatic Enterance

**I wanted to give you another chapter before I officially put this story on hiatus. I just have no insperation for it at all. I am so sorry. I have another story that I have been writing that seems to be coming to me so much easier than this one is. I may post it some time soon. Thank you for all of the support on this story. I'll come back to it eventually. Please review with your love, ideas and anything else you may have to say. Thank you so much.**

Another two months had passed. Quinn was nine months pregnant and getting more and more irritable as the days went by. She just wanted her body back. She wanted to hold her daughter in her arms and see if she resembled her or Puck more.

Finn was walking more and more. It was more than the doctor had once believed he would be able to do when he first had his accident. He was going to be using his cane for what would be the rest of his life and he wouldn't be able to go into the military. He was going to be going back to work at a tire shop much like Burt's soon. That didn't bother him in the least. He wanted to do something in helping make money to support Rachel and the boys.

Rachel was back to her normal self and everyone was happy to see it. She was just like she was before and no one seemed to mind. It was just a good thing to see the smile on her face.

Houston and Christopher were starting to work on crawling. It was worrying Rachel to death, but Finn couldn't have been more excited. He couldn't wait to have the boys up and moving around now that he was moving around himself.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were sitting on the couch. Each of them had a boy on their lap. They were laughing at the boys as they smiled and bounced on their laps. Finn told Rachel, "Rach, we have the cutest sons in the world. I mean look at these faces. Who could not love them?"<p>

Rachel laughed. "You are just saying that because they look just like you. Can you believe they are already five months old? It is unreal. They aren't going to be babies much longer. They are going to be talking and walking before we know it. Then they won't need us anymore."

"Woah, momma. Slow down. They are five months old. They are going to need as for a long time from now. You have nothing to worry about right now."

Christopher looked up at Finn and said, "Dab a dada."

Finn smiled and said, "You are getting closer, son. You almost have my name down. Say dada. Come on. Say dada. Just once."

Rachel laughed. "They will be saying it before long."

"You are right. I don't want to rush it."

Quinn and Puck came out of their bedroom. They had gotten married a month before. Quinn yelled, "Don't touch me! Look what you did to me! I hate you! Get your spawn out of me right now! I can't take this anymore. I'm huge. I don't even know if I have feet anymore. I lost sight of them too long ago to remember. Chelsea is going to be huge because you are. Beth was pretty big, but Chelsea is going to be bigger. She just had to get comfortable. I want her out of me. She is two days overdue."

Puck said, "Baby, calm down. It is going to be okay. She will get here soon. She's just not ready to leave the warm place you have kept her for the last nine months. If you don't have her in the next two days then they are going to induce you. Everything is going to be just fine. We will have a healthy baby and all will be well."

"It will only be well until you leave us. This is only going to last so long before they call you up and you have to leave us. I don't know why you did this. Why did we get pregnant when you could leave any time?"

"Q, Chels wasn't planned, but we still love her, right?"

Quinn started sobbing. "Of course I love her. What kind of question is that? I hate you. I can't believe you would think I didn't love our kid. I love both of our kids. That is never going to change."

"I didn't mean it. Babe, I love you. I just want you to be happy. I just want to see you with that big smile on your face that I love so much. I hate to see you sad. You should never be sad."

"I just want her out of me, Puck. I can't take the cravings, the emotions and being huge any more. I just want to be little and hold our baby."

"Babe, you are beautiful no matter what. You should know that by now."

Rachel handed Houston to Finn and stood up. She walked over to Quinn and said, "Why don't we take a little walk? It would be good for you to get out for a bit. Who knows, it may help get things moving along."

Puck looked at Rachel and mouthed 'thank you' as the girls walked out of the apartment.

Puck slumped back on the couch next to Finn taking Christopher from him. Finn said, "So, that was…um…intense."

"You are telling me. I just wish there was something I could do. She has tried everything she can do to get Chelsea to start making her way into the world. Nothing is working. I hate to see Q like this. It really hurts that I am the one that put her in this situation. I can't wait to meet our daughter, but I hate that Quinn is having such a hard time."

"It will be worth it when Chelsea is here though. I don't think you have anything to worry about. The two of you are going to have a little girl before you know it."

"Thanks man. I really appreciate all you and Rach have done for us. Rach getting Q that job at the daycare and watching out for her. You listening to me complain and all that."

"It's nothing. I know you would do the same thing for me. We are best friends. This is what we do. Rach and I love you guys. The boys love the two of you, too."

"We love you guys, too. I just can't wait until Chelsea is here. Q was right."

"About what?"

"They are going to be calling me up soon. I don't want them to. I want to be here for her and Chelsea. I know they are going to need me. I want my little girl to know who I am. I don't want her to forget me. I want to be here for her when she needs me."

"It is understandable. You didn't know any of this was going to happen. You and Q are married. You'll get leave and be able to come home to them. You have Skype, phone calls and letters. Chelsea is going to know all about you. We are all going to make sure of that."

"Thanks, man. Please help Q out. I know you have two of your own and that is hard work, but I don't want Quinn to have to go at this alone."

"That is why the two of you are living here, remember? Of course we are going to help her. You don't have to worry about that. Rach and I won't let anything happen to your girls."

"Thanks man."

The guys sat and talked while the girls were out on their walk.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel walked back into the apartment. Quinn went over to Puck and carefully sat on his lap after he had handed Houston back to Finn. She told him, "I'm sorry about the way that I acted earlier. Chelsea is playing havoc on my emotions and my body. I just don't know what to do with myself."<p>

Puck kissed her and said, "I know, baby. Everything is going to be okay. She is going to be here soon."

All of a sudden Puck and Quinn both felt something wet between them. Puck looked up at Quinn a little bit disgusted and asked, "What was that?"

Quinn had a horrified look on her face as she said, "Umm… That would be your daughter's sign that she is finally ready to be here. I would really appreciate it if you would get me to the hospital so we can have your daughter."

The two of them jumped up. Rachel and Finn were already getting the boys ready to go. They were dead set on being at the hospital when Chelsea entered the world.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were sitting in the waiting room outside of the maternity ward with the boys. They swore they could hear Quinn yelling and cursing at Puck for putting her in this position and how he was never going to touch her again.<p>

Finn asked Rachel, "Is this how you were when you had Chris and Houston?"

Rachel laughed. "I was much worse. I was pushing two babies out of me. That is one thing you should be happy that you missed."

"I don't think so. I would have taken it to see our boys when they were born. I promise that I will be there the next time. I'll be there for all of it. Hopefully I'll be able to drive and get those things you are craving. I'll hold you when you need to cry. I'll let you break my hand as you scream at me for impregnating you with another one of my spawn."

Rachel giggled. "You are so cute. I love you so much. I can't wait to see any other babies we may have in the future. I would love to see you, Chris and H with a little girl. I know they would look after her and not let anyone hurt her."

"You have that right. I would ground them if they let anyone touch her."

Rachel smiled. "You are such a great dad. I just hope someday we can have our own girl."

"Oh, it's going to happen, Rach. I know it will."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Puck came out to see them. He had dried tears on his cheeks and said, "Chelsea Raynn Puckerman is here. She is 6 pounds exactly and 20 inches long. She is perfect. Q really wants to see you, Rach. They are cleaning up my girls and then she is expecting you back there."<p>

Rachel smiled and said, "Congratulations, Noah. You are going to be a wonderful dad. Where did Raynn come from?"

"You and Finn are our best friends. We love the two of you and we know you are going to be a big part of Chels' life. We decided that we would kinda morph your names together and make the two of you a part of her."

Rachel and Finn smiled. Finn said, "Congrats man. I bet she is awesome. I can't wait to see her. You two go see Quinn and Chels. I'll stay here with the boys."

Puck told him, "No way, Hudson. You are coming to. Your little dudes have to meet the girl that they best protect for me."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and started walking in the direction of Quinn's room.

Everyone got to the room to see that Quinn was awake holding her daughter. Rachel squealed and said, "She is perfect. She looks like you, Quinn."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks, Rach. I just can't wait to get her home. I just want to start our lives with her soon."

"You will be home with her soon and all will be well."

Finn laughed. "You guys are going to be great parents. So, do we just get to sit here and watch you hold our goddaughter or do we get to see her up close and personal, too?"

They all laughed. The rest of the afternoon was spent with the friends passing Chelsea around and planning her wedding to one of the Hudson boys in the future.


	23. Epilogue

**Truth be told I had forgotten all about this story. I had no ideas or motivation for it. I got a review the other day and I just felt that I had to give you an ending. I hate to leave a story unfinished. I'm sorry if this seems rushed, but I wanted to get it out there to anyone has thought anything about this story. I hope you like the little glimpse into the Hudson future. Enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

It had been fifteen years since Finn and Rachel had gotten married and had their sons. Now, not only were they the parents of two of the best looking boys in New York, but also to the cutest little girl that had the voice of her mother. She was their surprise baby. After Finn's accident, they didn't think much of having other children. Then they found out that little Claire Elise Hudson was on the way just three years ago. She was her mommy's pride and joy, the apple to her daddy's eye and the source of constant laughs and annoyance to her big brothers. She was just what they needed in their little family.

Finn and Rachel were still as close to Puck and Quinn as they had ever been. Puck went on to make it to a commander standing in the military. He had three tours in Iraq that worried Quinn to death, but she always had Finn and Rachel there to support her and help her with Chelsea and her two other daughters, Bella and Sophia. Puck was in a home full of girls and he didn't care in the least.

* * *

><p>Three year old Claire ran into her fifteen year brothers' room. The two of them were going on about the girls they liked. Of course, the two of them had their eye on the same girl, Chelsea Puckerman. They were yelling at each other. Claire stopped at the door with tears streaming down her face. She said, "No fight! Bubbies no fight!" Then she ran away.<p>

Christopher and Houston looked at each other. The last thing they wanted to do was upset their little sister that both of them cared so much about. They both forgot what they were talking about to go check on their little sister and make sure that she was okay.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were sitting in the living room on a normal Saturday morning. They were waiting for their hyperactive and perky little three years old to come running in the room to give them each a hug and kiss. Much to their surprise the little girl came running to see them, but with tears in her eyes. Claire jumped up on Finn's lap and buried her face in Finn's chest.<p>

Finn rubbed the tiny girl's back and asked, "What's the matter, buttercup?"

Claire looked at him with the saddest eyes he thought he had ever seen. She said, "Bubbies fight. No love each other?"

Rachel sat closer and said, "Oh baby. Your brothers love each other so much. They are just being silly. You know how silly they can be sometimes."

Claire clung to Finn. Chris and Houston came in the living room. Both of the identical boys knelt down next to Finn so they could be at level with their little, emotional sister. Christ said, "We're sorry, Clairy. We didn't mean to scare you or make you sad. We just fight sometimes."

"Love each other?"

Houston told her, "Of course. We love each other almost as much as we love you, Claire Bear. Do you forgive us? We'll try not to fight anymore, but sometimes it's hard not to."

Claire jumped off Finn's lap to hug her older brothers. The two of them gave her a long hug that showed just how much they cared for their little sister.

Finn and Rachel snuck away to let their children watch cartoons together like they did most Saturday mornings. They stood in the doorway. Rachel stood next to Finn giving him something to lean on. He had been taking physical therapy for years, but it was still difficult for him to stand or walk for certain periods of times.

Rachel told him, "Finny, we have some amazing kids."

Finn smiled. "We definitely do. The way the boys care about Claire makes me proud. I wonder what they were fighting about."

"We'll find out eventually. We always do."

"That is very true."

They watched their children for a little bit longer with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>The Hudsons and the Puckermans were having their weekly dinner. This week it was at the Hudsons' home. Finn and Rachel welcomed Puck and Quinn into their home. Their three daughters followed behind. Rachel saw the look on her sons' faces. She leaned over to Finn and whispered in his ear, "I know what they were fighting about earlier."<p>

Finn chuckled as he saw his sons swooning over the oldest of the Puckerman girls. He knew this wasn't going to be pretty in any way. The two boys were close, but they were both strong willed and would do whatever they had to do to get what they wanted. In this case, they both wanted Chelsea Puckerman.

The adults sat in the kitchen talking while Claire, Bella and Sophia watched a Disney movie. Chris, Houston and Chelsea were in the boys' room playing a video game. Puck said, "I noticed that your boys have a thing for our girl."

Rachel sighed. "It seems that way."

"Can you blame them? She got her good looks from her daddy."

Quinn chuckled. "You keep thinking that, baby. Have the two of you talked to Shelby lately?"

Rachel told them, "Yes. They are coming to visit sometime soon. They are going to come visit before Beth starts college in the fall."

Puck said, "I don't know how that can be. We aren't old enough for her to be going into college."

Quinn kissed his cheek, "But we are, babe. Before long all of our kids will be in college, getting married and having babies."

"Stop talking like that. You are talking crazy."

Finn and Rachel laughed at the interaction between the husband and wife.

* * *

><p>Chelsea and Houston came walking into the kitchen holding hands. Houston asked, "Dad, can you drive Chels and I to the movies next weekend?"<p>

Finn said, "Sure. Is your brother busy?"

"Umm… No. It's just… Well, Chels and I are going to go on a date."

Rachel stood up and said, "I'll go talk to Christopher." She left them.

Puck said, "I think the five of us should be going. We'll talk to you soon. I guess Chels will be seeing you guys on Friday." The Puckermans left.

* * *

><p>Finn and Houston were sitting in the living room after Claire had been put to bed. Rachel was still talking to Christopher. Houston said, "I don't understand what the big deal is."<p>

Finn said, "Bud, your brother is shy. He has a hard talking to people other than you and Chelsea that are your age. You know that. He likes Chelsea, too."

"Dad… I have to put my life on hold because Chris won't talk to anyone. Chelsea and I like each other."

"Girlfriends aren't always forever, but brothers are. The two of you have always been best friends. You can't let a girl get between you like that."

"Dad… That isn't going to happen."

"I sure hope not."

Rachel came in and said, "Houston, go talk to your brother."

"Mom…"

"You heard me, young man. Go talk to your brother."

Houston hung his head. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Houston walked into his bedroom. He saw Christopher sitting back in his bed. He could tell that something wasn't right. He said, "Hey bro!"<p>

Chris muttered a quiet, "Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I know you don't want to talk and mom just sent you in here. You don't have to. I'll tell her that we talked. Why don't you call Chelsea and talk about your date or something?"

"Hey! Why are you so jealous?"

"I can't believe you are asking me that. You are the captain of the freakin' football and basketball team, you have any girl that you could ever want bowing at your feet and you have so much confidence. I wish I were you. I may look just like you, but we are nothing alike."

"Chris…"

"No, it's fine. Don't feel sorry for me."

"I'll cancel my date with Chelsea."

"Why?"

"You are my brother. You will always be my brother. Chelsea may not always be around. I mean mom and dad will always be friends with Puck and Quinn, but that doesn't mean that Chels and I are destined to be together or anything."

"You really like her. Don't let me stop you. You have my blessing. Do whatever. I'll stay home with Claire and watch Disney movies. Whatever."

"Well… You are going to meet that special someone for you in the future."

"If you say so. Go. You are right. We are always going to be brothers. I want you to be happy and I know that is what Chelsea does for you. Go ahead."

Houston told him, "Thanks, bro." He gave his brother a hug and they started a video game.

* * *

><p>Seven years in the future, Chris is standing next to Houston as he watching Chelsea walk towards him, ready to become his wife. Chris had a big smile on his face as he saw how happy his brother was. Chris himself got an even bigger smile on his face as he looked from his brother to the crowd to see his own wife sitting in a pew in the church holding their daughter. Houston was right, there was someone perfect out there waiting for him and he had found and couldn't have been more excited for the life that they had.<p>

Finn and Rachel sat close as they held hands and thinking of how proud they were of their children for everything they had become and the relationship the three of them had.


End file.
